Temporary Home
by Kickin it xo
Summary: Callie believes that nothing lasts. Nothing. Not homes to stays in or the people surrounding her. So when she faces the fact that she could have a home with people who care, her walls crumble and rebuild in a matter of seconds. But can Brandon change that for her? Can he teach her how to love again? How to trust again? How to surrender up her heart? Well he's up for the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Temporary home**

**Hey Brallie fans! I hope you love this story. I really hope they get together in the show, I really don't want them to brake up! I guess you really can't help who you fall for! I just want you guys to know that I like using the characters from the show but not always the story lines. So if I write something that is completely different to how it was described in the show please don't tell me. I think that as a reader it's important to be surprise and not know what's coming next! Sorry for the rambling, let's just get into the story! Thanks if you actually read this and I hope you enjoy!**

A lot has happened over the last 24 hours. Brandon and I almost got killed, I tried to put my faith and trust into someone, and if you know me you know how hard that is. But the scary thing is I wouldn't change any of it, I would to it all over again. I would do anything to help my brother, Jude. He is the only one I can trust and count on. We will always be together.

"I promise you no one will ever, ever separate us again!" I whispered breathlessly into Jude's shoulder as I hugged him as tight as I could. As much as it hurt I couldn't cry, I owed him that much. Not just that but people were watching. I'm not ashamed to cry in front of people, I just physically can't. My walls just build taller and come back stronger. When you have been in the system as long as I have, you learn to never show emotion. People see that as a weakness, weakness is what causes people to take advantage. I have learnt the hard way to just show no emotion, just a blank face. That way no one knows what you are thinking. It keeps you mysterious, and also out of trouble. That way no one gets hurt.

"I missed you so much Callie! I am sorry I didn't protect you in there!" he says crying harder into my shoulder.

"Jude listen to me" I whispered as I began to try to come to terms with the tuff situation I was now in. I've been through a lot of stuff, but nothing compares to seeing Jude heartbroken. "I came to protect you, not the other way round. I will always protect you Jude." I exclaimed giving him a warm but slightly forced smile that could barley even be seen by anyone else but him. Jude and I know each other inside and out. He knows I can't show emotion and he can no matter what happens. But I guess I do it for him, being the older one is hard, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Callie what were you thinking!" Stef whispered harshly.

"You could have got Brandon hurt!" Stef shouted at me as we stood to the side of the car. My heart sank. Just because I don't show feeling doesn't mean I don't feel them on the inside. From that moment on my eyes started to frantically search for anything but her, anything to keep me from showing my feelings, anything to stop me thinking about how I am not wanted. It's just me and Jude, no one cares, everyone only cares about themselves and doesn't think about anyone else. But why should I complain. It's my all fault. It's my fault that nobody want us, that my dad doesn't want us. It's my entire fault that I am such a bad person, so bad that my mum had to die because of me. I just mess everything up. Jude is just better off without me but I'm too selfish I can't live without him. He is my rock. Just knowing he is safe makes me feel better, less alone.

I was woken out of my daydream, well not exactly a daydream more of a day nightmare when stef wrapped her arms around me and frantically kissed my forehead.

"You could have been killed Callie!" when these words escaped her mouth my body was in total shock. The only thing I could register was how I felt. I felt as if a small fire was lit inside me. It was hope. It made me believe there was hope for me. Even if my brain didn't believe it, my damaged heart was warming to it.

Stef just stood there hugging me, as if she were to let go I would fall and smash into a million pieces. I quickly gathered my thoughts and looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry, but I did it for Jude" I whispered and swiftly turned away towards the car. And for the first time I wanted to look back. To see what her reaction was. But if I looked back, I would have to care.

I silently got into the car and wrapped my arms around Jude, Ignoring all the questioning stares I could feel Brandon sending me. I mean I can understand. I just caused him to have a gun pointed at his head and then not give him any answers. But he wouldn't understand me, why I did this.

Sirens and worried voices seeped into my ears as I took in my surroundings. Lena was talking on the phone, very frustrated. I'm guessing it was to Bill. Probably asking him when they could take us away, again. I mean I don't blame her. It's been one week and I have already run away with her partner's son, got a gun pointed at us both and gave her another child pay attention too. Not that I expect her to pay any attention. I have got Jude covered. I would live anywhere but I can't because I need to keep Jude safe. It's the least I could do for mum. It's my fault she's dead after all.

I have never felt good about myself since that night. I always think everything is my fault and this was no exception. I was disappointed in myself for almost getting other people hurt again. I didn't want Brandon to come with me. He decided that all on his own. I just find it so hard to prove I'm sorry. I always do the damage but I never show my emotions after I have done it. I set the fire and walk away.

"Right kids lets go. We all need the rest, especially with all the talking that will need to happen tomorrow. As of tomorrow Callie will be staying in Mariana's room and Jude will be doing the same in Jesus' room. For tonight you will both sleep in the living room" Stef muttered in a harsh tone. But that didn't faze me, I'm use to it but by the look on Brandon's face, he isn't.

As soon as we reached the front door no one knew what to say. We all just parted separate ways, and then the house went quiet. I was the only one awake. It was just me and a small illuminated screen. A photo of my mother shined brightly, staring back at me. Just like every night while Jude sleeps I soundly stare at my phone, well what's left of it. The huge crack in the middle of the screen kind of ruins the perfect memory.

"I'm so, so, so sorry mum. I will always pay for my mistake. And I will always love you. I promise you and Jude will be the only ones I will ever love" I whispered as if she was right here. If only she was.

**Brandon's Pov**

I shot up in haste as I began panting as if my life depended on it. Sweat poured down my head and back. My hair stuck to my forehead in many directions as I just sat there breathing deeply. Trying to gain my composure, trying to understand what was wrong with me. I had never had a nightmare since I was five. Not since my parents split. All the memories from tonight spun around in my brain a new sentence, a new image it was endless. I don't know what triggered that reaction off. Even when I was younger I didn't react like this.

As I descended the staircase I saw a bright light coming from the living room and as the man of the house I decided to check it out. Or at least as the eldest guy in the house. I stopped in the door way of the living room but couldn't quite see what it was. As I tried to move to get closer to have a better view the floor boards creaked and I cursed under my breath because by the time I got to the door the light had gone. I decided to ignore it and walk into the kitchen. As I sat drinking the cold orange juice I could feel it glide down my throat causing the burning to stop as the clock on the oven blared the numbers 1:04 brightly at my sore eyes. I carefully made my way down the hall to see the bright light shining again, so this time I carefully made my way to the door and quietly walked in the room.

As I walked in I saw the sight of Callie dramatically turning around as she pretended to be asleep.

"Callie, you were too slow this time" I said trying not to laugh as the girl rolled over trying to pull off that she had been asleep this whole time.

"What do you want? It's late" she replied in a husky voice. Man that voice is so sexy. Wait what? What did I just say? She is like my sister…Well technically she is my sister!

"Oh I'm sorry I just saw the light on and I wanted to check it out." I said quietly unsure of what to say next.

"What the hell are you talking about!? There was no light. Go back to bed Brandon, I think you need the sleep." She replied with her voice back to normal, much to my disappointment.

"Callie give it up I am not buying it." I replied with a stern voice but there was care there too, much more than she thought there was.

"Fine I couldn't sleep" she stated simply again with no emotion. God it's so hard to know what this girl is thinking!

"Well I don't advise it. I tried it and it didn't work out so well." I replied trying to add a slight humour in there, but nothing made this girl smile.

"Brandon you are new to this. I don't have nightmares. I'm not some weak little girl who needs your protection okay? I am use to this. So just deal with it!"

"Wow… I'm…. I'm sorry" I said slightly taken aback.

"No. No you are not, no one ever is!" Callie muttered harshly and stared back at me, having nothing else to say.

I hesitantly walked over to the sofa where she was 'sleeping' and sat at the end. Keeping a safe distance of course, I didn't want to pester her anymore than I already have. I knew it was late… or early to some people, she just needs to sleep.

"Brandon just go away, I don't need you here!"Callie sent me a warning looks she folded her arms.

"Oh really because I think you do. You need some people in your life Callie! Not everyone is going to hurt you" I exclaimed and huffed wishing she would just listen to me.

"I already have people in my life Brandon!"

"Oh really?" I wondered aloud while raising my eyebrow.

"Yes!" giving me the 'dur' eyes.

"Who then?" I said in my voice people hate so much. They call it the 'I'm right you're wrong' voice. But hey, I am always right!

"Jude" Callie stated.

"And?" she was now the one to take a turn at raising the eyebrow.

"What do you mean and?"Callie replied confused.

"You said people not person" I said waiting for her to continue.

"She hastily moved closer to me and looked into my eyes for the first time in our conversation.

"Why do I need people when all they do is hurt me" see whispered angrily.

This time I moved closer to her "Not everybody is out to hurt you Callie" I whispered starting to get angry myself while staring into her amazing mysterious eyes that just make you want to know more.

"But people do" she said taking the last jump so that. I could feel her breath on my face; her lips only centimetres away from mine. God she's driving me crazy.

"And some people don't" I gently whispered the anger that once smothered the air gone. Only for a second my eyes glanced at her lips. We both got lost in each other's eyes but then Callie suddenly decided retreat back to her end of the sofa, I carefully watched her actions I thought I should do the same.

"So are you going to go so I can get some sleep that you do not recommend or what?" Callie asked dryly. Back to the way she was as I walked in the room.

"No" I chuckled under my breath she just gave me an angry look.

"Why?" she responded clearly annoyed.

"Because I am not going anywhere, I don't want to" I replied with a sly smile playing on my lips.

"Why" Callie demanded again, getting more annoyed.

"I'm going to sit here because even if you say you are going to go to sleep, I know you won't" I stated.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are annoying?" Callie asked harshly clearly not in the mood to talk to me, not that she ever was in the first place.

"Depends on what you mean by annoying, now lie down, and sleep." I said helping her do the motions by slightly pushing her down into the sofa.

After 20 seconds sound enters the room again.

"I can't" she tries hoping it will get rid of me somehow.

"Yes you can just close your eyes! I am not going anywhere so you may as well sleep" she let out a huge huff and turned her back to me.

I turned around myself hoping to sit in a better position. I looked over to the other sofa where Jude was sleeping. I'm surprised he hadn't woken up through any of our conversation. He seems like a good kid, but I really hope he wasn't as reserved as Callie. One is tough to crack but two who are on the same side, that's a whole different story.

I closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep myself. But not before I turned back to Callie and looked at how distressed she was. It looked like she even had her guard up while she sleeps. I knew she was really tired. But it's kind of sad she would only sleep if someone was forcing her. It's like as if she doesn't want to take care of herself, only Jude. I can't sleep next to her every night just so she stays healthy. I hope she warms to the idea of living here soon. Even if she won't admit it, all we are doing is trying to help.

"You're not on your own Callie" I gently mumbled as I went into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! It means a lot to me. I'm glad you like the story so far! I miss Brallie being together so much already! Again just remember I don't like to follow the story lines exactly and sometimes not at all! So get ready for plot twists and to be surprised in future chapters! I hope you enjoy!**

Light breathing filtered into my ears as I winced trying to understand where I was. I recognised it, but my mind is a blank of how I got here. It took a moment but then everything came flooding back. Jude, Callie refusing to sleep. But there was one thing that I couldn't remember. I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms and wondered how the heck this happened. I fell asleep on the other side of the sofa, and she was facing the back of the sofa. How the heck am I lying next to her with her head facing me lying on my chest? Unlike before she's sleeping peacefully. She's amazing I thought as I glanced back down to the beauty in my arms.

Just as I was about to close my eyes the rustling of sheets sounded and I looked up to see Jude getting restless. Disappointed I looked back down at Callie and gently got up trying not to wake her. If I did I knew that all the walls would just build up. Last night they were going to break. I just hope they haven't grown back stronger. I just want her to trust me.

As I reach the kitchen table I glance at her, all the peacefulness gone; distressed again.

"Was it just the idea of her being in someone arms or was it because she was in mine." I whispered a small smile playing on my lips.

"Your what?" my mum asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh um… nothing, uh is there juice?"

"Yeah the top shelf, so why are you up this early?" my mum asked as she raised her eye brows.

"Oh yeah I couldn't sleep" I said trying not to think about Callie.

"Speaking of that, you two after school we are going to talk this all out!" she said in the same voice as she did last night. Before I could question who else she meant a voice echoed in the room.

"I am sorry Stef." Callie spoke with somewhat emotion.

"And I said we would talk about it later" mum muttered in a voice I hadn't heard in a while, not since I was five. Not since the divorce, and even then she only used it towards the end when things got too tough.

"Mum" I said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes sweetie?" her voice back to normal.

"What the hell?" I shouted as I turned back and saw Callie disappear out the door in the corner of my eye. I tried to chase after her but as I got to the top of the stairs the bathroom door shut. I was going to knock but then Jesus came out of his room.

"Have you seen mum?" he asked me still half asleep.

"Yeah she's down stairs" I muttered harshly. I know it wasn't his fault but the thought of my mum right now made me even angrier. I don't know why I reacted this way. I shouldn't feel this strongly, but I do.

"Gees man" he muttered and walked down the stairs. I figured Callie wasn't coming out soon so I headed to my room to get ready to go to school.

**Callie's Pov**

"Callie wait up!" Brandon shouted hurrying along behind me.

"Hi."

"Um, hey I just wanted to talk about last night." He said cautiously.

"Which part? The one where we almost got killed? Or when you wouldn't leave me alone until I went to sleep?"I said seriously.

"Um well I think you know why I wouldn't leave you alone last night, so let's go with the one where we all almost got killed." He asked kind of insensitively. I can't believe he is demanding answers. I guess he isn't different from the rest of them.

"Well you will find out later since your mum demanded an explanation from me; wanting to know why screwed everything up this time" I began harshly.

"Hang on a minute that one was to both of us" He said knowing I wasn't going to believe one word of it. Heck I don't think he even believed it!

"Really Brandon? Even though she seemed scared about me last night we both know that she was only scared for you. Her mother instincts took over and she was frustrated. But as she clearly showed this morning, she doesn't, didn't and never will care about me. She wouldn't care if I got shot last night. She probably wouldn't even care if Jude got shot. As long as you were okay, everything would be ok. I know Lena didn't want me at first but I think I grew on her. Just like I might have done with you but I don't know. But I can guarantee I will be in another home in a few days. No one wants me. No one ever wants me Brandon!" I screamed. But no matter how upset I could feel myself becoming, I couldn't cry. People were around, Brandon was around. I can't.

"Callie that's not true-"

"Yes it is Brandon! Think about your thoughts when you first thought of me. I bet you thought I was a piece of ugly, worthless temporary trash that would be gone within a week. Didn't you?"

"Hell no I didn't Callie!" He screamed.

"Oh don't kid yourself Brandon" I said dryly "I'm not wanted and I never will be" I added as I turned on my heel.

**Brandon's pov**

"Callie!" I screamed but she didn't turn around she just picked up her pace. I don't know how this girl can think that about herself! Why can't she realise that she is wanted, by me.

I stormed up to the bench a few steps in front of me and sat down. I meant to groan into my hands as I put my head in them however it came out more of a scream. I never knew one person could make you so frustrated but you can love them so much at the same time. Did I really just say that? If anything is going to be love, it will be brotherly sisterly love, and nothing more. I just sat there for what seemed like forever.

"Hello Brandon" a polite voice spoke.

"Oh hey Jude!" I said trying not to sound frustrated.

"What are you doing?" He asked eyeing me curiously.

"Oh I was just walking to school and I didn't feel so good." I said giving him a kind smile.

"Oh okay can you show me where the school is?" he asking giving me a hopeful smile.

"Yeah sure how come moms aren't taking you?" I asked kind of annoyed they had ignored Jude too.

"Oh well Stef had an emergency call and Lena left early. Stef told me to catch you up and that she was really sorry" he smiled

"Oh okay. Come on then let's go." I smiled. At least she was not ignoring him too. What was so bad about Callie?

"I guess we really didn't meet properly last night did we?" I began as we started the walk for school.

"Hahaha no I guess not" Jude giggled. It makes me so sad to see him brush it off like that. I mean he could have got shot too, a gun got aimed at the only person he's ever known and loved and he can just act like nothings ever happened. I don't know if he is just really good at hiding feelings like Callie or if he really isn't that worried about it all. I mean he must have been really young when it all went wrong with his parents; maybe it's all he's ever known.

**Callie's pov**

I couldn't believe all that happened this morning, but I am definitely not prepared for the aftermath. I don't want to explain to someone why I did what I did. She wouldn't understand. He wouldn't understand, he might think he can but he can't. It's not like she even cares enough to even listen to me. I know what adults think. The meaning of talk to them is you listen while I shout.

"Hey… um Callie" I turned to see Jesus sheepishly staring at me, as if he didn't know whether he could trust me or not. "Do you uh… um… want to walk home with me?" he shyly asked, clearly showing that he had been put up to this, probably by Lena.

"I'll take the long way" I answered and quickly brushed past him. As I was walking away I heard Jesus whisper "Gees what is with everyone today?" As I prepared myself for the longer walk ahead of me.

I didn't know where I was going; to be honest I don't want to. I don't want to plan anything. If Jude wasn't around I probably wouldn't even go back, I don't think any of them would care to see me go, after all I am replaceable.

After 45 minutes of walking, I knew there were only so many more routes I could take before my trip came to an end. I stopped and just sat down staring into the sunset. Wishing my life could be different. Wishing I could have a life where things weren't as complicated. Screeching of the swings from the park near by caused me to stare. Stare at a perfect family. The farther playing with the son on the seesaw while the mother and the daughter were on the swings. My heart started to ache as I watched the scene play out before me. As I watched all I ever wanted for me and Jude. I tell people, especially Jude that nobody gets a happy ending, but they do, the lucky ones do. I will never admit that aloud, but it's true. Life isn't fair, I think everybody knows that but for some people it all works out perfectly. Something Jude and I will never have.

Slowly the sunset started to fade and it turned into darkness. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to. I don't want something to happen to me. I know I can protect myself, but not from everyone, not from-. I can't even say his name. I can never let that happen again.

I absentmindedly stopped in front of the house. Not wanting to even dare step inside. Scared of what might happen. What will happen.

I knew Stef wouldn't give up no matter how late it was so I decided to go through the back door. As I peered around the corner I saw them all sitting around watching TV. I quickly ran upstairs trying to get my room before anyone heard me. I ran to my bed and quickly grabbed my guitar and started to play some notes quietly.

"Callie, I am not stupid! I know you're in there so open up!" Brandon harshly whispered. "Just please unlock the door, I need to talk to you… okay I really need to talk to you… okay how about I really, really, really-"

"If I open the door will you stop whining?" I demanded.

"Yesss" he whined wanting me to open up the door.

"Brandon" I said in a warning tone.

"Yes, my dearest Callie, I will never whine ever again in your presence. Now open the damn door!"

"Happy now?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes" he whispered proudly and went to pull the chair next to the bed.

"Oh please, make yourself at home." I smiled sarcastically.

"Um… this is my home dur"

"You know what I mean!" I huffed and sat down on the bed.

"So? What did you want?" I asked wanting him to leave so I can go to bed and bring on another day.

"What do mean what do I want? You missed the talk with mums hours ago!"

"Oh I know I did. That was the plan." I smiled at him and picked my guitar up again.

"Callie where have you been? I have been worried sick about you!" he exclaimed, his eyes showing compassion.

"It didn't seem like it" I grumbled as I strummed an AM chord on the guitar.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked defensively showing how annoyed he was that I would even question it.

"I didn't see anyone going out to look for me, oh no the TV was just too interesting"

"Callie" Brandon sighed as he put his head in his hands. "I tried to call you"

"Well I didn't recognise the number" I replied wishing he would just go away.

"But-"

"I needed to think" I stated defensively.

"What for six hours?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry okay! I just got caught up in thought and then the next minute it was dark and then I was here." I said my voice becoming quieter with each word.

"Well don't do it again!" Brandon scolded as he raced to the bed and pulled me into a hug. "If you do please… just call first" Brandon whispered soothingly into my shoulder. "Please" he breathed heavily. Sadly he pulled away to look into my eyes.

"Okay fine, I promise" I whispered. Happy with the response Brandon pulled me in for another hug, not as tight as the one before, but he still held me in place. For some strange reason I felt the need to cry. I didn't, I couldn't but I wanted to.

"That was pretty bad ass of you to stay out late" Brandon laughed sounding impressed

"Hardly, I have done worse things than that." Callie said unimpressed.

**Brandon's pov**

"Yeah like what?" I said in disbelief.

"Many things, but I bet you haven't done anything" she smiled at me, probably her first smile I had ever seen actually. That made me happy, but it made me even happier that I knew it was for me.

"Oh yeah I have" I turned my head to see my mum standing just behind the crack in the door way but continued anyway since I have nothing to say to her.

"Um well I have done loads of stuff. I am a complete badass y' know"

"Of course you are please tell me one of the many things" she whispered sarcastically.

"Well I washed the dog"

"And…?" Callie asked confused.

"You didn't let me finish girl!" Callie burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What I heard Marianna say it once!" he said defensively but confused.

"Okay never say that again" Callie said as she trying to control her breathing.

"But-"

"Just carry on" she said bursting into a fit of giggles again. I quickly turned to see my mum laughing too. I don't know what did, but it's working. It's like letting Callie and mum bound without Callie even knowing.

"I washed the dog… on the carpet… in the living room, with a hose as a matter of fact!" I aid quite proud of myself.

"Wait a minute, you guys don't have a dog" she said amused.

"And why do you think that is?" I said trying to not get too hung up on what she said. What does she mean by you guys? She is family too, even if sometimes I think of her as more. She is one of us, no matter what she thinks. I turn my head to my mother, who I knew had picked up on it too by the way she sighed staring down at the floor. I will not make any excuses for her about this morning, Callie didn't deserve it. But my mum is normally a caring person.

"So when was this Mr badass foster?" she asked still surprised I would even do such a thing.

"Um you know-" I said my voice getting quieter at the end.

"What was that?" she asked not hearing any of what I just said.

"Um y' know when I was three." I said louder, but only by a little bit.

"Wait so the last bad thing you did was when you were three?" she said laughing again.

"No…" I dragged off.

"Well…?" she wondered aloud waiting for my answer.

"Does drawing on my parents bedroom walls count?" I smiled cockily.

"Yeah I guess it does! What happened did you get grounded?"

"Hell no I didn't!" I said quite proud of it, taking it while it lasted.

"Wow Lena is so cool!" she exclaimed. I glanced at the door hoping my mum would finally see how tough she had been on her. Clearly she did realise as she was tearing up. "How old were you please tell me you weren't four!?" she asked kind of worried what my response would be.

"No I wasn't actually, thank you very much. I was five!" I smirked proudly.

"Oh touché" she said jokingly. Then I don't know what came over me but I just reached out and hugged her… again. I was waiting for the walls to build up; I was waiting for the arguments, the shouting. But it didn't come. She just sat there in my arms. She buried her face in my chest. She opened up to me. She showed me Callie.

**A little bit of Brallie bonding there! I wonder how long this is going to last, I mean Callie's emotions can change very quickly! Who thinks Stef was being a bit too harsh? I know I do! Thanks for reading :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Can we just talk about last night's episode for a sec?! It was great and every time Brandon and Callie had a scene I was just like "Now this is the part where you kiss" but it never happened :( Talia is evil, just plain evil! I just sat shouting at her whenever she was on the screen. I loved the ending with Jude's birthday and the happiness part! I don't know if this makes me a bad person but I was really annoyed with Jude at the start of the episode. He was really ignorant to Callie. I mean I know things had changed a bit but still! Anyway enjoy the story and read below at the end please?**

**Brandon's Pov**

"Ahem"

Callie and I quickly jumped away as my mum finally made her presence known to Callie. Silently she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Callie facing me as I returned back to the chair opposite the bed. This way they had space, but I could still get in there and wrestle the away from each other.

"I am so sorry about this morning… I'm sorry about everything. None of this should of happened to a great kid like you and I want you to know that Callie." Mum whispered while she showing the regret in her voice.

"Stef it's fine, really and you don't need to lie to me, I did deserve this and nothing you or Brandon say will change that." Callie whispered not daring to look into my mother's eyes.

"I don't believe that Callie and neither should you. Again I am really sorry for this morning; I don't know what was wrong with me. But I do know that it was out of line and I really didn't mean any of it." Tears started to form in her eyes as she pulled me and Callie in for a hug. I could only just see Callie but I could tell she wasn't any happier than she was before. When she thought it was just us to; she was different. It was a side to her I had never seen before. It was like she knew she could show she cared about something, that she had faith in life deep down; way deep down. I don't know whether she cared about herself for a moment or whether she cared about me. But I saw the slight happiness in her eyes. Her troubles were still there but were taking less of a toll on her.

**Callie's Pov**

I know I can get on with Stef now but I still don't even know if she really wants me or not. She didn't know I was going to be staying and it's not like she could tell me to leave and shut the door in my face. Even though it seemed like she wanted to this morning. I'm sure she's thought about it multiple times.

"Well guys I'm going to go because we all need rest, Brandon you need to go to your room now." Stef said smiling; probably her first smile of the day. As they started to get up to leave I could tell Brandon wanted to stay, his eyes told me so, but Stef waited at the door for him to leave as well before she shut it.

"Night Callie" Brandon mumbled as he exited down the hallway and with that I got ready for bed and just lay there; thinking about everything. It didn't take a while before Mariana joined me in the room and all the lights went out. But my brain still swirled around with thoughts; it got to a certain point until I just couldn't take it anymore. I quietly went down stairs and sat on the sofa just staring out of the window taking in all the view. My mind ran wild as the rain smashed against the window as if it was trying to grab me, capture me and take me away, leading me into another problem.

"Looks like we had the same idea" I quickly turned to see Brandon, a sleepy and may I add a sexy Brandon. Just because his voice is sexy doesn't mean that I like the guy… yeah definitely... I will never love anyone ever again apart from Jude or my mother; I promised.

"Huh?" I whispered while absentmindedly staring at the strewn shirt over his body with the abs peeking through.

"Um we both couldn't sleep?" Brandon questioned as if he had said something wrong.

"Oh um yeah of course" I muttered to myself wondering how I could be so stupid as Brandon cautiously walked over to the sofa where Jude had slept the previous night. He's off limits Callie, you're off limits Callie. To anybody, don't be so idiotic to think otherwise.

"You do realise that my mum meant all of that don't you?" he whispered not sure whether to speak up or not. "Callie just look at me… please?"

"Yeah Brandon I get it, she meant it" I snapped looking at him for a brief second then turning back to the window.

Slightly taken aback he took the hint to quickly change the topic "So um what have you been doing down here?"

"Nothing" I snapped once again not wanting to talk to him right now. To be honest I don't know what got into me. I really like talking to Brandon he gives me a very small sense of comfort. I'm in just one of those moods I guess. I just want to be alone, that's why I'm down here. I need to think.

"It was just a question" Brandon responded calmly.

"And that was just an answer" I quickly countered. As if he couldn't take it any more Brandon quickly, but carefully came and sat beside me.

"You know that you can trust me don't you Callie?" he asked hopefully.

"Can I?" I asked shocked I know I can't but I may as well ask why I supposedly can.

"Yes! No matter what you think Callie, I will always be here for you" he whispered caringly as he placed his hand on top of mine. And with that he got up and left. I didn't flinch; I just kept staring at the street. The rain pounding on the side walk the, the occasional car. Anything was better than facing the reality; I'm starting to care for him too.

**Brandon's Pov**

"Morning" I mumbled to my family as I entered the kitchen, the rain still pouring from the night before.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Mariana asked me desperate to try and start a conversation. From what it looks like none of us are really in the mood to talk to one another today.

"Terrible" I stated as I slumped into the chair in front of me resting my head in my hands.

"That seems to be the answer for everyone today. Especially Callie, she didn't sleep at all." Mariana said as she went to the sink to wash the dishes.

"How did you know?" I asked sternly thinking she had heard out talk last night.

"Huh?" Mariana mumbled while raising her eye brows.

"Um I mean how do you know?" I asked somewhat calmer.

"Well when I woke up to get some water she wasn't in her bed. I walked down the stairs but there was no one there. She was still gone when I went up so I had no idea where she was." Mariana whispered still clearly a little freaked out about what happened.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone this earlier!" I shouted suddenly alert and rose from my seat.

"I'm s-"was all Mariana could manage before I sprinted up stairs to check all the rooms to make sure she was definitely gone. First I checked the bathroom; knocking first of course. I mean girls can spend a long time in there, but not such luck. I ran across the hall into Jude's room, but still no such luck it was just him and Jesus asleep… as usual. I headed for my room even though it was a long shot and as I expected no one was there. I would have tried mums' room but she likes to stay clear away from there. Lastly I checked her room. I knew I should have checked their first but Mariana would have known if she had come back or not. But with one last hope I barged through the door hoping to see Callie there, sleeping.

"Brandon!" screeched a voice from inside the room as I entered not even caring to knock this time. I just stood there amazed as I looked over to see Callie only in bra and underwear standing there mouth wide open in shock wondering how the hell this situation had occurred. "What the hell!" she screeched at the top of her lungs as she hurriedly reached down to pick the top laying at her feet wrapping it around her body in discomfort.

"I... I… um… I….I'm sorry!" I screeched and closed the door as fast as my hands would let me. I rushed into my room and quickly slammed the door. Stupid! I screamed in my head and I sat on the bed unable to process what was happening; but once it did all I could imagine was how hot Callie looked, no scratch that how beautiful she looked. It didn't matter how sleep deprived she was Callie Jacobs looked amazing.

Finally it was time to leave for school so I left my room slowly nervous about running into Callie but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Jude and Callie talking at the bottom of the stairs.

"So how's your new school bud?" Callie asked as she ruffled Jude's hair.

"Ok but why did I have to start another school again?" he whispered clearly not happy about the situation he was put in again.

"I know it's sad and I didn't want to either but it's different this time Jude" she whispered wanting to convince herself that more than she did Jude.

"No it's not the kids are all the same, mean and accusing. Why do I always have to be the kid who is in that new foster home that everybody can't learn to stop talking about?" Jude whispered on the edge of tears.

"I don't know baby, I know it's not fair, were just the unlucky ones." Callie whispered. Right then in that moment my heart started to break. "We just have to stick together" she whispered as she pulled Jude in for a hug. I took in the pain and hurt on Callie's face, she was confused too, she was hurt. But more importantly she didn't have anyone to talk to about it.

"We've only got each other"

**Okay I thought I would do the thanking bit here since I ranted for too long! Thanks for all your reviews, follows and faves I loved getting them! Remember even if you don't have an account you can still review as a guest. Let me know you guys are reading! Who was happy with Stef's apology? And that ending well... Brandon's got himself into a sticky situation. What was that I just heard? I think it was the sound flirtation coming their way very soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in ages I had too many exams and they were all on the same day. I was that busy I didn't even have time to watch The Fosters or any other shows last week so I'm still not caught up :( Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Callie's Pov**

"Callie! Callie! Oh god dammit Callie!" Brandon Hollered as I stormed across the side walk trying to get to school on time. I quickened my pace as I heard Brandon's car come to holt by me.

"Just get in Callie it's chucking it down!" Brandon pleaded as I continued to storm off get soaked with every move I made. "Come on you don't even have to talk to me! Please you are getting soaked. Just get in!" he desperately pleaded trying to convince me to get into the car with him.

"I think I'm good thanks" I harshly muttered in an icy cold tone and walked as fast as I could to try and reach school before he would try and bother me again.

"I didn't know you were in there!" was all I heard as I walked further into the distance of his parked car.

"Hey Callie" Mariana smiled sweetly at me as I stormed passed her in the hallways. "Gosh you're soaking wet!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"I know it's kind of uncomfortable" I mumbled, part of me wanted to catch a ride with Brandon but I really wanted to make a point and walk. You have to stick to your guns, that way you're always ahead the attack.

"I don't have any clothes to give you; ugh I should have put some in my locker!" Mariana mumbled as if she was disappointed in herself. "Wait… come with me!" she exclaimed suddenly as if she had the greatest idea of the century. Before I could even answer Mariana had already grabbed my arm and started to pull me in different directions all around the school. "Finally" Mariana panted out of breath from our chase to hunt whoever she needed for this great idea.

"Brandon!" Mariana waved him over clearly being none the wiser about our previous encounter this morning.

"Hey what's up?" Brandon responded overjoyed that he got to be so close to me considering how much I pushed him away this morning.

"Do you have something you could lend Callie to wear? I know you use to keep a spare pair of clothes in your locker, you know in case you ever use to go out with Talya after school or something. This was already awkward but did she have to bring up her? I know I have never met her but I have a heard many things about her, mainly from Mariana. I feel like on a few occasions, only a few, me and Brandon have connected in a strange way. I turned around to see Brandon smirk towards me and then turn to root through his locker.

"I got to go guys! My first period is all the way on the other side of school! See you later" Mariana hollered as she went further and further away from us.

"Thanks by the way!" I shouted trying to look grateful. I know I should be but the point of me getting soaked was to try and avoid Brandon, not give him the perfect opportunity to talk to me. Mariana is being a great sister to me, I love Jude, so much but it's nice to have another girl to talk to. Yes I'm not as … fashionable as she is, but I can learn.

"So I'll see you at home then" I mumbled and tried to hurry away before he could respond.

"Um what about the clothes?" Brandon asked knowing I didn't want them from him in the first place.

"Uh I don't need them" I mumbled brushing him off like it was no big deal.

"Oh I think you do and besides Mariana will never let you hear the end of it if you didn't borrow the clothes from me." I stated as his persistent smirk ventured back to his face once again. Knowing he was right I silently put out my hand waiting to retrieve the shirt and jumper he was handing me, right before I headed off I handed him jack the pair of jeans knowing they were already going to be too big for me. As I tuned Brandon grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear.

"You should walk in the rain more often" confused at what he meant I turned on my heel and headed for the bathroom. I got quite a few looks but hey I'm the foster kid I'm used to it. This is only my third day anyway I wouldn't expect any less. Turning back I noticed Brandon giving guys glares before I turned the corner to head into the bathroom the first thing I sore was my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess, all tangled in knots and looking like I went in the shower and never bothered to brush my hair and got caught in a bitch fight somewhere along the way. My clothes were all stuck to me and I felt horrible and sticky. It took a while but I finally realised what Brandon meant a small blush creped onto my cheeks as I looked down. I was wearing a white shirt. You could see everything, my bra even the shape of my stomach. I slipped on Brandon's oversized flannel shirt and inhaled it just a little. It smelled like him, like the amazing cologne that just wraps around you and takes control of all your senses. I quickly left the bathroom so I could head to my locker to get everything I needed. I grabbed everything I needed and was just going through a few notes before the bell when I felt a hot steady breath on the back of my neck. I froze it couldn't be him, could it? He wouldn't choose an open area to get me would he? No, he's smarter than that.

"You should wear my clothes more often" he mumbled a huskily turned on, his lips almost pressed against my neck. But all too quickly for my liking the lips were gone in an instant. As I heard footsteps walk away my neck became rather chilly and lonely and before I could help it, a small smirk spread across my lips.

"Okay if this is how you want to play it Foster, Bring it on" I mumbled under my breath the smirk still there as I departed from my locker and made my way to class.

**End of the day**

My arm twisted around with force and as he jolted me in the other direction as I turned the corner to head outside of the building.

"Where you do think you going?" Brandon asked me.

"Umm…. Home?" I asked more of a question than an answer.

"Uh no you're not" Brandon told me as if I have should have known better.

"And why would that be" I sighed not really wanting to deal with his foolish games; I was ready to plan my own.

"It's still chucking it down outside Callie" he exclaimed annoyed that I wasn't as excited to be with him as I could be. But to be honest I'm starting to care for him. This morning when he put his lips to my neck, it felt amazing. I had this strange spark inside me, I wouldn't go as far as the cliché butterflies but something was there.

Once we got into the car silence filled the air around us. Not awkward just quiet, as if neither of us had anything to say. I really wanted to talk about this morning. I never really did thank him, and by thank him I mean for the clothes not for intruding.

"I could of walked you know" I bluntly whispered as I continued to look at the violent rain droplets hit the window.

"Callie don't be stupid, it's horrendous out there" he whispered calmly while chuckling to himself.

"Why are you laughing!" I demanded getting very defensive.

"I just get you" he said simply.

"What does that mean?" I asked confusedly looking at him as if he had two heads.

"I just mean that I understand you. I understand how much determination you would have had to walk in the rain" Brandon stated, god he was starting to sound creepy... in a kind of hot way.

"Um okay then?" I replied glancing at him for a brief second.

"I also wouldn't want you to walk home in case you got ill. Or in case we had a repeat of this morning." He whispered in a very sexy tone and looked as if he was… turned on by his thoughts from this morning. You would thought I would have learnt not to wear white in the rain by now; obviously not.

"I had a jumper this time" I said trying to stop the blush from forming on my cheeks.

"The rain would have gone straight through it" he responded quickly not even having to think about it. "Jesus may be your brother but he's still a guy. His eyes would have gone exactly to your shirt once you took that jumper off." He said frustrated… maybe angrily wait was he jealous?

"What just like you did?" I muttered and turn to him just in time to see the blush start to form of his cheeks. "Aww did you want that view all to yourself? I think you had a good enough view of that this morning." I retorted louder this time.

"Why do want me to be that kind of guy, because I can be!" he replied as much as I wanted him to be he was not kidding.

"Go on then prove it!" I dared him while turning to fully face him as we turned on to the driveway. I stared at him when unexpectedly heard the door lock.

"Well Callie I think that you find those are my clothes which need to be returned to their rightful owner" he taunted while smirking at me. Slightly taken aback I mustered up all I could.

"Fine" I snorted while grabbing the flannel and tugging it over my head. I watched as Brandon's eyes got wider not actually thinking I would do it.

Lastly I pulled the under shirt off just to leave me in my bra and jeans. I turned to Brandon who was clearly struggling to keep his eyes on mine and not on my chest. I slowly opened my bag, making sure to fumble with the zip a bit fist and turned to grab my white shirt.

"Happy now?" I smirked as I looked back over Brandon to see lost words and his mouth agape.

"S-Sure" he chocked and began to fumble around with the keys.

"Now you don't have to worry about Jesus" I claimed as I got out after hearing the door unlock. I slammed the door and just walked away.

God he's so easy. Let the games begin.

**Thanks for reading guys it means a lot, I'm very grateful for all the likes, faves and reviews so please keep them coming if it isn't too much trouble! Also don't forget even if you don't have account you can still review!**

**Well it looks like the flirting is starting but will it be there for as long as we hope or will something that I don't know... maybe something that could jeopardise their relationship? Maybe or maybe not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you all! Just a reminder I don't like to make things to similar to the show so you will be surprised. I also want to say that I am well ahead in this story because I actually started writing it ages ago and I am currently on chapter 17, hope you enjoy!**

**Brandon's pov**

D-did s-s-she just do what I think she did. S-she but – she's amazing, I thought as I sat there stunned, smirking to myself. She catches on fast. Things were just moving to slow. That normally wouldn't bother me, but there's something about her. When we are alone together I just get a strange urge to do something. That night we saved Jude even though Callie had only been with us for a week I still had the urge. We stayed up talking for hours; well I talked at first but she finally listened. When we were in her room talking, I just felt so at ease. Today when I saw her standing there in her room I didn't know what to do. She looked absolutely amazing, beautiful. Just then she-she, let's just say she always surprises me. I got my thoughts together and I excited the car and tried to make it to the front door without stumbling. After all I did just see the girl almost naked two times today.

"Hey my sweet if this rain stops were probably all going to head down to Grandma's tomorrow" Mum mentioned as I walked into the house.

"Tomorrow, I can't do tomorrow, I have an audition." I moaned hoping she wouldn't make me go, I mean I love grandma but my audition is important. "There is no way I can miss it!" I pleaded hoping she wouldn't make me go.

"Fine, but next time you need to go!" my mum reasoned with me sighing sadly.

"I will I promise!" I agreed hoping she would just drop it so I could go practice. I need all the practice I can get.

"Oh and Brandon, don't to forget to come down for dinner at seven" she ordered as I made my way up the stairs. I nodded my head in response as I continued to walk up the stairs.

"Hey Brandon dinner's ready!" Jude happily told me as he walked in my room.

"Sure I'll down in a minute bud!" I said to him as I just finished the piece I was playing.

"So Callie make sure you get to bed earlier it's a long drive so we have to start early tomorrow." My mum mentioned as we all sat around the table eating quietly.

"Um sorry I can't go" Callie began looking uncomfortable already.

"And why would be young lady?" Lena questioned whilst raising her eyebrows.

"Uh I got a detention" Callie murmured not sure how either of them would take it.

"On a Saturday Callie?" Lena questioned evidently not happy with her response.

"Yes apparently you can't go over to a kid and rip their work up. Even if they are talking about you" Callie answered seriously but you could see the smirk that was starting to appear and the giggle than desperately wanted to slip out.

"Well don't let it happen again" Lena scolded.

"Is all that you can say about that Lena?" Mum shrieked slamming her fork back down on the table.

"Calm down it won't happen again" Lena scolded glaring at Stef before sending a smile to Callie's shocked panicked figure. You could see the shock in her eyes as she played with her fingers under the table not knowing what else to say. Slowly my hands travelled down the table and under to reach Callie's hand gently. Not knowing what she was thinking I quickly pulled my hand away before things got too awkward, but before my hand made it's way back over the table Callie's hand quickly grasped it tightly. Smiling slightly I squeezed her hand tightly giving her the reassurance she needed. This meant nothing right? Right. She hesitated, but she still grabbed it right?

"Mums don't take punishment lightly I commented smiling over at Callie as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wouldn't expect them to" Callie replied calmly but squeezing my hand with hers shakily.

"What about you Jude?" Stef asked trying to make conversation less awkward.

"Oh it's ok, I don't want to ruin anything after all, we are temporary" Jude politely responded taken aback by his words I decided to finally say ask why. Why they think it's just them thinking back to what I heard on the stairs earlier.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him confusedly.

"Well within a few weeks we'll be gone and within a few years you probably won't remember our names."

"That's not-"

"Don't say it's not true Brandon because it is. We will be gone soon no matter what. Our longest foster home was for two weeks. It's been a week me for and 2 days for Jude so we will be out of your hair soon, don't worry. We don't expect you to break the record for the longest pit stop" Callie retorted trying to tell me that no matter what I have done so far, I still don't care about her, and I do! I really do. It sickens me to even think that she thinks that about herself, that Jude thinks that about himself too. I turned to look at everyone's expressions and I saw in their eyes how wrong they thought it was. How could people reach out a hand to these kids and then just drop them. Mariana and Jesus did have to go through it too. But it was a lot easier than this. My mum was the cop who found them. They got taken in straight away. Callie has had to deal with this for a long time. I can't even imagine how young Jude must have been. It sickens me. I don't know what happened to their parents but if they just abandoned them I would hunt them down and make them experienced pain they never knew existed. That's how much Callie means to me, how much they both mean to me.

"Callie you're not going anywhere!" I burst out, I looked around furiously to see everyone nod their heads in agreement a bit taken aback by my outburst, well everyone except Jude of course. He carried on eating as if it was no big deal.

"Brandon this is our temporary home" she snapped.

"No it's not Callie!"

"Yes Brandon it is, it's going to be the same as everywhere else." She growled while looking at me disappointedly snatching her hand away from mine then turning to face Stef and Lena.

"Please many I be excused?" she asked sending them a pleading look.

Both gave a look of sympathy before replying "Sure take all the time you need" hesitantly sighing as they watched her retreating figure. "Have a good trip, y' know just in case I don't see you before then" Callie muttered coldly once she reached the doorway to face us again before she stormed back to her room.

I slumped down sighing as she walked away. I just don't know what to do anymore. Everything I do, she just shoots me down. I need to do something to finally get her to know what she thinks isn't true, but I just don't know what. She's so hard to figure out.

"Hey" I whispered as slowly crept across the room and sat down next to Callie on her bed.

"Hi" Callie replied in a mere whisper as she sat cross-legged on the bed; eyes glaring intensively at the floor as if she was waiting for it to back down from the fight.

"Callie... I know you think that I don't understand anything. But I do understand some things, believe it or not I'm not stupid" I chuckled as her eyes started to drift towards me but before her gaze reached mine, her eyes drifted back down to the floor not saying a word. "Please say something... please" I whispered, my eyes never leaving her slender frame.

"Something" she mumbled bitterly.

"Uh not what I meant... but hey that's something" I chuckled slightly at how stubborn.

"Sometimes I wish you were stupid" Callie chuckled lightly under breath before I sat up in haste and turned to her and gently twisted her frame to face me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as tears forming around the rims of my eyes.

"For what?"

"For everything. You can trust me Callie; I don't care if you don't believe me Callie. I'm not like the rest ok? I care about you and I don't care how many people have said that you before. I know you Callie. I may not know everything about you, about your past. But all I need to know is the little things about you. Like how you bite your lip when you're nervous or when you have no idea what to say. I've noticed the way you twirl the ends of your hair when you're in deep thought. Callie you have been here 1 week and I have already noticed so many of your little quirks. Tell me I don't care right now. But once you do, no matter how many times you repeat it to yourself deep down... deep down you know I care about you Callie. The idea of a foster home is to move forward, to try and learn how to care again. I don't care how long it takes Callie, but you and Jude need to know we all care about you both, I care about you both!" I ranted trying to control my feelings, god she makes me crazy.

"I know" Callie whispered barley making a noise.

"You do?" I questioned shocked at her response.

"I don't know" she said frowning at her own words.

"You're not making any sense Callie" I whispered slightly scared I would set off another bomb like I did the other night in the living room with all the confusion.

"I just don't know ok!" Callie shrieked raising her hands up in the air waving them frantically. "I've just had deal with so my crap in my life Brandon! Much more than you'll ever know. Ever since I was six I have been pushed around to every kind of neighbourhood you'll ever know. I've been in the poorest areas to the richest in the types of houses you could ever imagine.

"That doesn't sound too bad" I whispered out loud accidently as my eyes widened in shock knowing how much that would hurt her.

"Really!? Really Brandon, wow you care so much! I've never stayed anywhere long enough to get attached. The greatest houses are not the best Brandon. In fact there often the worst! So where in hell do you think you have the right to say that to me? Maybe it's good that you don't need to know about my past, but you will. Stef and Lena will have their hands on my file soon and believe me as soon as they get that, I'm gone." Callie screamed pointing her figure at me.

"Why's that Callie?" I questioned raising my voice a little.

"They will find something on my file they don't like and then poof, I'm gone and we were never here." She replied her voice back to it's normal whisper.

"Cals... how long is it going to take for you to realise we aren't your typical family" Brandon chuckled slightly thinking about all the people that were in his life who he loved so much; including Callie and Jude.

"I guess... maybe that's just what I need, something different" she replied whilst twirling the ends of her hair easing when she heard my new nickname for her.

"Maybe it is" I whispered gently placing my hand on her shoulder. I love Callie but I just wish she wasn't constantly changing moods. I know it's her defence and she doesn't know how to cope but still. I mean this morning there was rather a lot of flirtation, maybe even sexual tension and now look at us. I'm still trying to convince her that she belongs here; with me.

"Ok then, I need to go read 4 chapters of Moby Dick for tomorrow so I'm going to go. Will you be ok?" I questioned protectively as I pulled her into a hug.

"Yes Brandon what's the worst that could happen? I have to break up a fight between Mariana and Jesus whilst their yelling in Spanish?"Callie joked as she walked over to her desk and opened up her maths textbook.

"Oh you'll get use to that, it happens at least 7 times a week, so I guess everyday" Brandon laughed as he walked towards the door.

"Oh great" Callie laughed half heartedly rolling her eyes.

"Night Callie" I said with a small smile tugging on my lips.

**Callie's Pov**

"Good night Brandon" I whispered as I read through my math textbook concentrating on the equations before me. Today has been one heck of a roller coaster I mean all in one day I've gone from flirting with Brandon after he walked in to having an argument with the current family, to then having another argument with Brandon. But right now, I've got that thing I had one week ago, that little fire inside my stomach. I know I didn't show it but I did listen to what Brandon said, it touched my heart, but not enough.

Thanking the interruption with a sigh I walked over to my bed and lazily picked up my phone and answered the unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked groggily wondering who the person on the other end of the line was.

"Is this Miss Callie Jacobs?" A voice boomed through the phone.

"Um... yes..."

**Brandon's Pov**

I slowly made my way across the hall to head down to the kitchen when I heard Callie talking to someone; I assumed it was on the phone since there was no reply.

"What!" Callie shrieked with panic in her voice. "No! No! No you can't do that!" Callie shrieked with pure panic in her voice. "I don't understand you said years! No it hasn't been, it's not long enough! No, that can't been possible." Callie bellowed angrily as her voice got louder by the minute. "I can't do that! Please...I understand that, but I don't think you understand what I'm saying here. Sir please just take it into reconsideration, we can't have that happen. That was the reason I had to change my entire life! It put me through a load of crap and now things are starting to look up for us! No! Please! Just wait!" Callie pleaded in panic before what sounded like throwing her phone against the wooden floor.

"No!" Callie Cried as began to sob as if her life depended on it. I just stood there frozen not knowing what to do, what to think. My hand tightly gripped around the handle as it had been throughout the entire call. My thoughts were racing as she cried her heart out. It pained me more than you will ever know; it killed me.

**Hope you liked it! Who do think that was on the phone?! It doesn't look like Callie's going to take it so well what do you guys think? I wonder how many of you will be shocked at the outcome. Any way thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves because it reminds me that people do like this story. Also don't forget to review even if you're a guest on this site! Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. Keep them coming if it isn't too much trouble. I really do appreciate it, so thank you so much! I love to know who's reading, even if you are a guest reviewer. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

I couldn't take it anymore; I thrashed against the door and pushed it open to reveal Callie sobbing on the floor hunched over with her head in her hands, leaning against the bed gasping for air. "Cals, Callie, Callie it's ok, sshh... everything will be okay" I whispered panicking as I ran to her side and wrapped her in my arms as tight as I could as she sobbed and threw her arms around me.

"I-I c-can't do this!" she cried as her whole body shook with fear.

"What, what Callie? What can't you do!?" I whispered soothingly but inside I was freaking out! I mean I have no clue what the hell is going on.

"I just can't" she shrieked as she gripped me even tighter.

"It's fine I'm here, I'll protect you!" I whispered frantically as she hastily pulled one hand away as if I was lava burning her skin away and gripped her stomach. "Callie! Callie calm down! Just breathe!" I shouted as she been to hyperventilate.

"I can't Brandon! It's, I-it's too h-hard!" Callie sobbed as her hand moved to clutch her chest.

"Help me!" I screeched as I saw everyone gather in the doorway.

"Someone get Jude out of here!" Stef screeched as she ran beside Callie and I. Mariana gasped and then scurried out of the room with Jude in toe.

"H-Help me, wh-what do I d-d-do?" Callie whispered as her breathing became more raged and her body began to sway slightly.

"Just breathe baby" I cried as I held her in my arms tighter.

"Lena, Call 911; hurry!" Stef screeched and as she ran her hand over the deep cut on her forehead as Jesus hurried across the hall to get some water for her. I quickly diverted my vision to where the door had been thrashed against the wall and saw Jude crying his eyes out leaning against the wall whilst Mariana tried to console him.

"What the hell happened Brandon?" my mum asked in panic as Jesus ran back into the room.

"I-I don't know I heard her on the phone having an argument and then I heard her start to cry and then I came in and she was like this!" I cried as I grabbed Callie's hand and kissed it repeatedly.

"Here drink this sweetie" Mum whispered hurriedly as she placed the glass to Callie's lips.

"Just stay awake Callie! You just have to!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around her once again.

"Why?" Callie cried as her head rolled down onto my lap.

"Don't be stupid Callie you need to stay awake!" I cried frantically as I pulled her head back up to my chest.

"I want to but ... but it's too hard, I'm tired" Callie whispered as her grip began to loosen on me.

"No! Don't do this to me! I need you!" I screamed shaking her to make sure she stayed awake. "What the hell happened?" I cried as kissed her hair line over and over again hoping it would somehow make everything better.

"They called me" Callie replied as her breathing began to get worse.

"Who's they?" I sobbed as she lay in my arms getting weaker by the second.

"They!" she cried hysterically as she grabbed onto the sleeve of my shirt as if she was clutching on for dear life.

"Brandon, I don't like it!" Callie cried as her eyes began to open and close occasionally, as is she was drifting out of consciousness.

"I'm here baby, I'm here don't worry nothing bad will happen."

"What's wrong with me?" Callie whispered as she let the tears run down her face freely. I'm scared, she hasn't shown any emotion, she's never cried and then this happens! I'm terrified.

"I don't know baby the ambulance will be here soon" I cried as I readjusted her on my lap.

"Brandon?" Callie asked weekly as she tried to talk in between her panting trying to get her breath.

"Yes?" I asked in panic scared she was going to give up on me, she couldn't do that! She just couldn't.

"Just please don't let me go" she said as her breathing became irregular and heavy again.

"I won't ... I promise" I sobbed as I struggled to compose myself.

"Oh god, Brandon your hands and your shirt are covered in blood!" Jesus screeched as he wiped away the tears in his eyes. I hurriedly looked down to see the side of Callie's stomach with a gash sown the side of it.

"Quick someone get something to apply pressure!" I shouted to the people surrounding me trying to help in any way they could.

"Just hold baby" I whispered as I shook her limp body to try and get her to stay awake. "No no no no! Callie don't do this to me, stay awake!" I cried as she shut her eyes again.

"Brandon it's ok, she's got a good pulse, she's fine, she will be ok, the ambulance will be here soon" Lena whispered as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"What's wrong with her Lena, how could this even happen?" I cried as I let my head fall in the crook of her neck still holding Callie in my embrace.

"I don't know baby" she whispered as she sat beside me and cried.

"The ambulance is here!" Jesus shrieked as he jolted up and ran downstairs and out the door to the loud sirens and colourful flashing lights that approached us. I turned behind me to see Jude in the hall in a state as he and Mariana both comforted each other. I know how hard this is for me so I have no idea how he must be feeling right now.

"What state is she in?" A paramedic asked as he charged into the room.

"Unconscious but breathing" I cried as he took Callie out of my lap and placed her on a stretcher.

"One of you can ride in the ambulance however the rest of you will have to meet us at the hospital" the paramedic informed us as she quickly pushed Callie out of the room.

"I'll go" I shouted without even a moment of thought and began to follow.

"Um Brandon, I don't know an adult should go with her" Mum said hurriedly as she began follow as well.

"Mum please, just let me do this! I promised I would never leave her and I was the one who found her" I pleaded as I threw my arms around her neck crying.

"Go" my mum demanded as she rounded up everyone else to go to the hospital quickly. I quickly raced into the ambulance as another paramedic slammed the door behind me.

"What happened bud?" The slender but muscular paramedic before me asked.

"I don't know, one minute she was on the phone arguing and then the next minute she was crying and then I found her like this.

"Are you sure she was on the phone? She was definitely alone?" he questioned me as he went over to check the cuts on various places of Callie's body.

"I'm sure" I whispered scared to think of the idea that somebody could have done this to her. They couldn't of, I mean I wasn't gone long enough for someone to sneak in. I looked up in haste to see the machines going wild and Callie's body go into a twitch as her breathing became ragged again.

"What's happening? Help her!" I pleaded as I grasped her hand tighter clutching it to my chest.

**Has anyone changed their mind about who they think it might be? What did u guys think? Was that nail biting enough for you? Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys just a little bit more drama ahead! It should all end soon but no promises; enjoy.**

"Are you the family of Callie Jacobs?" A doctor asked slowly approaching us.

"Yes, yes we are" I replied as I quickly stood up and walked the rest of the way to him.

"I need you guys to follow me. Please, this way" The doctor replied seriously as he escorted us down the blinding white eternal hallway that led me to what I've been waiting for, to do what I'm terrified to see. When I last saw her she had gotten worst and looked quite pale.

"I-is everything ok doctor?" I asked worriedly as my walk turned into a fast pace to match his.

"She's in critical condition however she's stable so you shouldn't do too much worrying" The doctor informed me as he opened the door to her room as if it was nothing new. Like hell I wasn't going to worry, oh I'm sorry sir the love of your life is in critical condition but it's ok don't worry it's no problem, yeah as if.

"Callie" I sighed happily as I ran over beside her and pulled her into my embrace gently trying not to cause anymore pain. "How are you feeling baby?" I question worriedly as I took in her features. She was as pale as the blank emotionless halls of the hospital that the rest of my family stood. The hall where the worried faces appearing through the glass opened us to the real world, a world where it wasn't just us two, a world that seemed to hate us both right now. The sweat glistened over her body as she gestured a minuet smile that could barley be seen.

"Not so good" Callie whispered her throat croaky and weak as if it couldn't bare anymore words to escape.

"I'm so so so sorry Callie" I rambled as I kissed her hand repeatedly.

"For what?" Callie questioned confused and clearly can't remember much about what happened.

"If I hadn't had left your room to go and read that stupid book I would have been there when you were on the phone and then I would have been able to protect you more and-"

"Brandon nothing you could have done could avoid this" Callie whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't know that but, Callie? Callie!" I screamed as the machines started to go wild and Callie started to breathe heavily again the way she did the other night.

"Brandon" Callie whispered slowly as her heart beat started to decrease and her eyes stated to flutter.

"Help somebody! Please, just please help her! I screamed as my lips started to quiver as her hand dropped from mine as I was rushed out of the room.

"No!" I cried as I doubled over as if I had been punched in the stomach, clutching it, trying to breathe.

"Why did this happen? Why her? She's already had so much crap happen to her!" I cried as I slid against the wall in pain after seeing Callie's limp lifeless body trying to be brought to life by resuscitation.

"sshh... sshh she's a fighter Brandon, she's lasted through everything, she can last through this" my mum whispered as she cradled me in her arms crying just as much as me, just as much as the rest of us.

"I promised! I promised to protect her, I love her!" I cried as I breathed heavily.

"Clear!" A doctor demanded when the door flung open with nurses running in and out as he tried to give Callie a pulse before sighing and retreating to the machine that lay beside her.

"No! No! No!" I shrieked as I ran into the room after seeing what he was about to do.

Sighing the doctor then pronounced "Callie Jacobs, time of death, 10:04 as he unhooked the monitor from the motionless body that lay before us.

"No!" I sobbed as I ran my hands in frustration down my damp tear soaked cheeks trying to find some way to control myself, trying to find some way to contain all my emotions at once. I was scared, angry, upset, lost but empty at the same time.

"No!"

"Brandon... Brandon" I woke up to see Lena sitting in the chair beside me in the waiting room. "Are you ok? I saw you were getting tense and restless and you looked as if you were having a nightmare.

"A nightmare isn't horrific enough to explain what just happened in my mind" I sighed as I slumped back on the hard, bony chair beneath me as I groggily wiped the stray tears from my eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie, Callie will be fine baby. It was a shock but that came from nowhere."

"How do we know that? Callie has a lot of troubles who knows what she's thinking? I've been trying to get her to trust me, a-and I think I did t-that night but then-"

"Sshh, crying isn't going to help you or Callie" she whispered as she wrapped me in a hug and just let me cry. "I didn't really get to ask you properly earlier but what actually happened?" Lena asked worriedly.

"Well she was on the phone, it seemed very formal and then all of a sudden she started shouting at the person. Then I heard a loud thump I assumed it was her phone that she must have thrown down on the floor or something. But thinking about it now, when I rushed in her phone was still grasped in her hand tightly. Almost as if she thought that if she tried hard enough it would smash and break into a million tiny pieces in her hand and change everything. That must have been how she got the gash on her stomach and the cut on her head; by falling. I heard that she had already started breathing heavily before I burst into the room. If she felt uneasy when she was standing, it would make sense if she fell and cut her stomach of the corner of the desk where she stood and then hit her head on the side of the bed, since that's where I found her" I answered sadly as I recalled the painful memories of a few hours ago in my head. "When do you think we'll be able to see her?" I questioned worriedly as I continued to try and get comfy in the annoying hospitals chairs.

"I don't know B, probably a few more hours as soon as she wakes up and they have sorted the bleeding out.

"Lena... do you think that Callie did those cuts to herself? Maybe not her head but her stomach?" I rambled worriedly as I turned to face her now fully awake.

"No Brandon, don't be silly. She's a survivor and besides she would never hurt herself because she knows she has to stay for Jude, and you."

"What? Don't be stupid Lena, it's not allowed" I said trying not to show her how much I want what she just said to be true.

"I know it may not be allowed Brandon, but that doesn't mean it doesn't feel right" she replied knowingly as she smiled at my facial expression. Maybe she's right we were both on a rollercoaster with each other. One minute we were flirting then fighting and then crying. What's happened has really made me realize how much time we've wasted fighting rather seeing where things could go, where we could go.

"So where did the others go?" I asked as I stood up to stretch my legs.

"Oh they went to get some food so I offered to stay with you, in case you woke up and started panicking" Lena replied as she stood up beside me. "Want to go join them? I'm starving"

"Um no thanks, you go I'm going to stay here in case the doctor comes out" I replied not wanting to eat right now. To be honest the thought of food makes me want to be sick.

"Are you sure?" Lena questioned uncertain if she should leave me alone right now.

"I'm sure I need some time on my own right now" I said as I gave her a sad smile.

"Okay then, I'll bring you something" Lena smiled as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Nah, I'm good thanks" I replied as I sat back down on the chair trying to get comfy again.

"I'll bring you something" Lena repeated again with a tone that showed I wasn't going to get my way on this one.

"Hey man" Jesus said glumly as he took a seat in the chair beside me.

"Hey" I replied but still kept my head lowered to the ground.

"So when did you two start going out?" Jesus smirked.

"Um were not going out" I growled wishing he could go away, I just want to her.

"Oh come on I noticed all the pet names, baby" Jesus mocked with a small but sad smile on his lips. Finally I lifted my head to face his and scowled at him."Then what is going on with you two?" Jesus asked desperately as if it had been eating away at him all night.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" I whispered as I went back to worrying about Callie, wishing she would just walk out and run into my arms. But that would just be ridiculous, that would be in a world where everything worked out and a world where she trusts me; where she loves me.

"Oh come on man. You were the only one she wanted last night, the only one she needed. Are you lying to me?" Jesus questioned as if he knows he's got to dig deeper, as if he's going to find something.

"No!" I insisted as he raised his eyebrows questioningly. "No" I repeated glumly, slumping in my seat.

"Ahh... I see what's going on here. You're not but you wish you were, you both wish you were" Jesus smirked as he turned to face me.

"Um... I guess so" I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I mean, I never know what mood she'll be in. At first she couldn't open up to me and then she did but..."

"But what?" interjected as he carried on listening intently.

"But then I kind of um... I uh... um I kind of walked in on her changing and then-"

"Oh dude!" Jesus interrupted again as he jokingly punched my arm

"Shut up" I blushed still remembering how amazing she looked. "Anyway..." I dragged rolling my eyes. "She got angry at me and it took a bit of luck, well a bit of Mariana for her to talk to me again. It kind out of turned into a little flirt war-"

"Sexual tension" Jesus corrected smirking

"Shut up dude!" I moaned as he through his head back in a laughing fit.

"Anyway that was this morning. We sorted it all out and everything but when I left she got in a fight on the phone. I heard a loud bang and... Well I guess you know the rest. I really like her but I just never know where I stand. It seems like every time she opens up and confides in me something happens that makes her either hate me or she ends up hospital" I explained as the tears rimmed around my eyes again.

"Callie's not opened up to any of us, any of us but you Brandon. I know the rest of us kids haven't really tried to get to get to know her. I guess it's just because we all thought she was temporary, not that I'm not making any excuses for us both. But I just want you to know that we both regret that. Earlier this evening at dinner when Callie and Jude started talking about how this is temporary just made me realise that they are a part of this family too now. I think me and Mariana thought we would be loved less now we weren't the only extra kids in the house. I guess I was a bit jealous but that doesn't mean I just blanked Callie and Jude. I want them to be a part of this family. Don't get me wrong I have wanted them here all along but it was just a bit of a shock. I mean Lena says 'hey guys I'm just going to have a quick talk will Bill' and then before you know it Callie shows up. I guess I just judged too quickly at first, which I'm not proud of. I mean the first time I talked to Callie I asked her if she wanted to walk home with me. Mums had put me up to it and I knew she saw straight through it and looked really hurt. Ever since then I've kind of realised she wasn't as solid as rock as I thought she was." Jesus said as he wiped back the tears in his eyes, now crying alongside me.

"I just miss her so much" I cried. The more I thought about Callie, the more pain I felt.

"Brandon stop talking like she's gone. When she wakes up you need to tell her how you feel" Jesus replied before yawning and trying to find a comfy place on the torturing chairs we've been sitting on for the past two hours.

"I will, I'm going to try and get some sleep" I yawned as I leant back in my chair.

I squinted as the blinding lights seeped through the windows around the room. Standing up I slowly walked over to the water cooler after getting the knots out of my back.

"Brandon?" Mariana spoke behind me as she came to get a drink as well.

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked into her puffy red eyes sadly.

"I heard what Jesus told you last night and I just wanted to say that I agree with him. Callie and Jude do belong in this family, you belong with Callie." Mariana smiled sadly at me.

"You really think so? I just don't think she feels the same way" I replied wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

"Oh I know she does. Believe it or not she's a sleep talker and you've come up a few times, all good" Mariana added as I glanced at her worriedly.

"Really" I smirked as my mind drifted to what she may have possibly been dreaming about.

"Hey! Not those kind of dreams" Mariana giggled as she slapped my arm playfully.

"How can you be so sure?" I joked as I walked back over to my seat.

"Um... hey Brandon" Jude sniffled as he sat down next to me. Sighing I wrapped my arms around him tightly as the tears began to escape my eyes again, I even cried in my sleep the whole night.

"Jude you need to know that I see you as a brother and I will always love you, just like everyone in this family" I whispered as I comforted the crying boy in my arms.

"And I just want you to know that I think you are amazing and you and Callie are great together, even if you aren't a couple" Jude informed me as his body shook in my arms.

"What makes you think that-"

"Oh please everybody knows that you two have a connection. If they didn't before, you proved it last night." Jude interrupted with the smallest smile that his little heart could muster. "I really want to thank you for last night, it's comforting to know that Callie has someone who can really protect her" Jude said as his tears died down slightly.

"I will always protect her" I whispered full of emotion, meaning every word of it as I gave him another hug.

"Are you for Miss Callie Jacobs? A doctor questioned as he walked up to us smiling, hopefully indicating that it was a good sign.

"Yes we are" I replied and quickly stood up to follow him with the rest of the family in toe. Slowly we made our way through the hectic halls dodging panic in every corner.

"Callie!" I sighed in relief as I ran over to her to engulf her into a hug and began crying.

"Brandon!" Callie smiled weakly as she threw her arms around me tightly breathing in and out deeply.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly as I pulled back rubbing my hands up and down her arms as the tears still fell down my cheeks freely.

"Yes don't worry; the doctor said I may be breathing like that for some time. Just until my body regains it's energy" Callie whispered gently as she wiped the free falling tears away.

"Him not worry?" Stef scoffed jokingly as she walked over to Callie with the others to wrap her in a gentle hug, as if she was scared she was going to break.

"Callie I love you so much!" Jude whispered as he ran into his sisters arms.

"I love you too bud" Callie smiled as she breathed in an out deeply.

"Ok guys we should give Callie some space how about one of us at time?" Lena instructed as we began to filter out slowly after hugging her again. I walked towards the door knowing that Jude should be the person to stay right now.

"Brandon?" Jude said as he placed a hand on my arm.

"You stay" Jude requested as be gave me a small smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked and Jude nodded and joined the others in the hall.

"Brandon-" Callie whispered before I sped over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug and cried into her shoulder silently.

**How did you like that? Jude is going to sweet and supportive in my story. Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows, it means a lot! Have a great day :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's another chap for you. I really don't want Callie to get adopted next week! I kind of have feeling that she won't. Otherwise there's no hope Brallie so she can't get adopted! If she does my heart is going to break at any Brallie scenes. Anyway hope you enjoy, make sure you read the authors note at the bottom.**

"Brandon?" Callie whispered as she pulled back with tears streaming down her face. "I was so scared, I didn't know what to do it was all too much, it's still too much" Callie cried as she retreated back to my embrace.

"I was scared too, I didn't know what to do. Everything was fine and then all of sudden... all of a sudden-"

"I don't know what happened, I can't really remember anything. I'm sorry for scaring you" Callie interjected as she hung her head in shame.

"Hey, you have got nothing to apologise for" I responded smiling slightly as I grabbed her chin tilting her head to face me.

**Callie's Pov**

"Oh uh... s-sorry" Brandon mumbled as he jolted his hand away from my chin. Chuckling slightly I pulled Brandon back and hugged him again, clinging as tight as I could. After everything that just happened I finally realise now. All those times I was so difficult was really because I needed to stick to my rule; to never love anyone but my mum and Jude. I don't deserve to after everything I did, after all the trouble I have caused. But I just can't I need him too much, but if I do then everything will be ruined. I'll ruin everything, everything for Jude, Brandon, Mum, Lena, Stef... me. I just don't think I can do that. But he... he... he's addictive. Yesterday when we were fighting just made me realise even though we were shouting we do care for each other. I don't want to, but I do.

"What are you thinking about?" Brandon asked gently as he retreated back to the chair at my bedside.

"Um nothing" I whispered reassuringly and shot him a fake smile. "I bet I must look awful" I grimaced as I ran my hands through my messy tangled hair.

"You look beautiful" Brandon whispered in a tone I couldn't quite recognise.

"So what time did you come in this morning?" I asked as fiddled with my thumbs nervously and bit my lip.

"Oh I never left" he replied looking at me seriously.

"Brandon it's like 10 in the morning" I said shocked that anyone would care about me.

"Actually it's 11:30 but whatever" Brandon responded as if it was no trouble that he had been in the waiting room from around like 9 last night.

"Is it? Thank you Brandon" I whispered smiling gratefully before sighing in frustration as I tried to get comfy on the hard bed.

"Whoa careful" Brandon whispered protectively as I sat up too fast and my hands shot to head in pain. "Take it easy" he said as he helped me sit up slowly.

"Thanks" I grunted when my hand brushed my stomach which still hurt from the gash.

"Still soar?" Brandon asked worriedly.

"It kills like crazy" I responded as I managed to sit up fully. Don't get me wrong, I like it when Brandon helps me, but I hate being helpless, I can do things myself.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" I announced as I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Wait!" Brandon burst out as he ran around the side of the bed and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked protectively and with a nod we slowly made are way across the room.

"You know that I can do this by myself" I said defensively as we walked around the bed.

"Callie you're two weak and you have cuts all over your body so I don't think so" he smirked.

"I can!" I shot back as he opened the bathroom door for me. "I don't need you to help me pee too you know" I added as I shut the door in his face giggling silently to myself, if I can't shout at him I may as well wind him up a bit.

"I-I know that!" he shrieked as I stifled a laugh the other side of the door.

"Right okay, no help this time got it?" I cautioned as I slowly but surely opened the door.

"Got it" Brandon mocked smirking as he sat back in this chair crossing his outstretched legs and placed his arms behind his head as I held onto the door frame of the bathroom.

"Just watch me" I added still in the same position.

"Any day now would be great" Branson snickered as I stood in place. Rolling my eyes I gradually took on step, still holding on to the wall. I couldn't let go, my legs felt so weak that I was scared they would break, that they would both just snap in two. I slowly took another step, still letting my finger tips claw on the wall for dear life. I took another and my finger tips could only brush against the wall and I became dizzy.

"Brandon" I whispered as staggered grimacing in pain.

"Callie!" Brandon shouted as he raced towards me steadying me in his arms. "Didn't need help huh?" Brandon questioned as he looked down at me worriedly but still had a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Just shut up and help me walk" I whispered annoyed that I couldn't do it by myself. Smiling he quickly swooped me up by the knees and held me in his arms as he carried to my bed. I was happy in his arms, I just wanted to stay there it was a lot comfier than the bed. As I was about to snuggle into the bed once again Brandon stopped me and kept my shoulders up right.

"You know my legs still work" I teased but quite flattered by the gesture.

"Clearly not very well" Brandon chuckled as he fluffed the pillow that lay behind me and the gently pushed me down onto the mattress.

"Hey, you haven't had a proper rest yet" I smiled pulling back the covers. Sighing he got in with a smile of gratitude as he got comfy turning on his side to face me.

"I thought I was going to lose you last night Callie" Brandon said as he drew circles on my arm.

"I can only remember bits of it, more the pain than anything" I replied. "I'm sorry I had to put you all through that; especially you and Jude" I went on glumly as I turned my head to face him. "I don't know what I would have done if it was you" I sighed as I snuggled into the bed deeper.

"Hopefully the same thing" he joked smiling at me.

"Of course I would have Brandon. I l-um care for you" I stuttered not knowing how to finish.

"Wait if you would have done the same that means that you finally believe me how much I care for you" Brandon sighed happily as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders.

"I'm starting to, I mean after everything we've been through in such a small amount of time I feel like all you've done is try and prove to me that you will be there. It just takes me a while to trust someone." I explained as we lay there, content and happy.

"I understand that" he whispered as he caressed my cheek softly.

"Oh! Uh! Sorry um..." The doctor shrieked as he bragged in the room.

"Haha no worries..." Brandon laughed awkwardly as he shot out of bed.

"I just thought now would be the time to explain everything to the family" he said gesturing behind him to see my family staring at us. I think before last night they would have been screaming at us both for doing such a 'stupid' little thing. But after last night I think they saw how much we really loved each other. She only wanted me with her, needed me with her, and I was just a wreck through it all.

"H-hey guys" I stuttered awkwardly as I scratched my head.

"Ahem so um... last night it was at around 9 right?" the doctor awkwardly questioned making sure he had the facts right.

"Well it seems that when Callie received her bad news she went into a state of shock. Not being able to control her emotions it seems her body had a panic attack which lasted so long that she became weak and fainted. The twitch she had in the ambulance is nothing serious. It's common that you may get a twitch after you have fainted whilst you're unconscious. As for the cut on her head and the gash on her stomach Callie will need stitches because they are quite deep. Callie will need to spend a few days in hospital because we would like to monitor her blood sugar level. I don't feel confident in discharging her before she's built up more energy" The doctor explained as he went over to check Callie's blood pressure. "Any questions Callie?" the doctor asked as he gathered up all his files he'd placed on the table in the corner of the room.

"No" I smiled gratefully as I let my hand trace against the now cold spot where Brandon once lay under the covers.

"I suggest you all go home and have a rest, you've been here all night" the doctor added as he smiled at us all.

"Um... can I stay?" Brandon asked hopefully as everyone else smiled knowingly. "What... I-I just don't want her to be lonely. You know just staring these four walls all day. These four plain, white, boring walls and-"

"Of course you can" the doctor smirked and winked at Brandon as I blushed the tiniest bit. I mean you couldn't tell or anything... maybe.

"Can I come visit you later Callie?" Jude piped up tiredly, god he looked exhausted, they all did.

"Of course you can baby, get some sleep first" I answered wrapping him in a gentle hug once he reached my bedside.

"Ok lets go guys she needs her rest, be back by curfew Brandon" Stef said before waving goodbye and going to get some rest.

"By the way you guys make a cute couple" the doctor smirked as he walked out the room.

"Oh but were not a couple!" I called after him and he carried on walking away as if he hadn't heard it but this time he was laughing.

"You need sleep too" I whispered tiredly as Brandon walked over to me.

"I know that's why I'm going to get it here" he announced as he got into bed and boldly put his arm me. At first I didn't know what to do; I knew what I wanted to do but not what I should do. Tired of thinking about everything I gave in and gently turned on my side not even caring if it was going to hurt ten times more when I woke up and placed my head on his chest and just lay there, listening to his steady heartbeat.

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to follow, fave and comment, even if you don't have an account you can comment. In your comment could you write one thing that you think will happen in this story and one thing you want to happen? I think it just would be fun to hear. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! The finale was amazing! I can't believe Brandon slept with Dani! I feel so sorry for Brandon though, my heart sank at the end when he got beat up! And that Callie and Wyatt kiss; just NO! I can't believe he's not her real dad and I feel so sorry for her! But then again it just proves she shouldn't get adopted and Callie and Brandon are fate! Anyway this is for ****BrallieLover123**** who's in desperate need of a distraction after Brandon got hurt! **

"Brandon" I gently whispered as I still lay curled up in his arms. "Brandon" I whispered again as my hand reached up to play with the little curls in his hair.

"Humm?" he mumbled causing me to blush slightly. I know we're not together but when we end up like this; unintentionally of course, it just feels... right. I guess it's just usually easier for me to say it means nothing now than if we were an item.

"You need to get going Jude will be here soon" I mumbled sadly. I really want to stay like this forever because once this is over we'll have to talk about it and I don't have a clue what to say. I'm scared I'm going to look stupid if he doesn't feel the same way and then I go and wreck another foster home with one hand. I wonder if we did get together what the others would think, from the way they looked at us earlier I assume we've made quite the impression already.

"But I want to stay" he mumbled sleepily as I snuggled into his embrace cautiously to see what he did. Pulling me tighter to his chest he sighed happily as if he felt the same way.

"I know you do... I-I want you to stay too but you need to get home. After all you do have school tomorrow" I smiled pulling away to look at him.

"Since when do you care about school" he countered as he reluctantly got out of bed.

"I don't but you still need to go" I laughed as I tried to sit up slowly.

"Here" he mumbled as he supported my body. "So when are you getting your stitches?" he questioned as he put his shoes back on.

"Um, either today or tomorrow I think" I replied nervously worrying about how painful it was going to be.

"I can be here if you want" he offered as he stood beside me.

"No but thank you... your um... um a good brother" I said awkwardly not even knowing what our label is right now. I think we've just about pushed as far as it can go in friends slash foster siblings category; if that even is a category.

"Um yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Callie?" he asked obviously not knowing what to say.

"It' not like I'm going anywhere" I joked to ease the tension.

"Bye Callie" Brandon smiled sweetly before he excited the room.

**Brandon's Pov**

Stupid! Why could I be so stupid! She was right there in my arms and I didn't say how I feel. That's it I need to do it now! I ranted in my head as I turned on my heel and swung my body back in the direction of Callie's room. This is it I have to tell her, now. Quickly I charged through the halls that seemed like a maze, as if her door was the last door of a never ending hallway.

"Or not" I sighed sadly as I looked through the window to see the doctor going through a few things with her. He even flippin' picked up that I liked Callie before she did. I know she's not that great with her emotions but I know that she trusts me now; she just needs to know how I feel. Smiling slightly I ran my hands through my hair and sighed deeply whilst looking at her. I love the way the small smile danced on her lips. I love her. I'm so happy she's safe. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't. I guess it really is true; you don't realise what you're missing until they're gone. That night Callie was gone, she changed. I am glad that she can now see that we love her, even if it still takes a bit of time. I know she hasn't said anything yet but you can tell; you can tell that she sees everything in a different light. I mean I did love our little flirting game but that's nothing compared what we could be. Just as I was about to leave I saw Callie beckon me into the room.

"Thanks doc" she smiled as he left once I entered again. "I know you miss me but that was 2 minutes Brandon" Callie giggled as her breathing became irregular. Responding to my worried look she sent a small smile my letting me know that she was ok.

"Oh I know um... I'm sorry I just need to um...-"

"What?" She questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Oh just that um... I think I left my keys in here" I whispered sadly.

"Um there not here... I think... why don't we go check the waiting room" she smiled as she rose to get out of bed struggling immensely.

"Oh um never mind they're right here. Don't hurt yourself" I said panicked as I pulled them out of my pocket laughing nervously.

"Um... ok then" Callie said awkwardly at my strange behaviour.

"I guess I'm still sleep deprived, see you tomorrow" I said quickly as I raced out the room.

"Wow smooth Brandon, smooth. I'm sure she's falling head over heels for you now.

**Callie's Pov**

"Hey" I smiled happily as Jude walked through the doors and ran and gave me a big hug.

"I'm so happy you're ok!" he sighed happily as he sat in the chair beside me.

"I'm getting better, still a bit weak though" I said as I shifted position grimacing in pain.

"Have you had the stitches yet?" Jude questioned sadly as pulled out a book form his bag.

"No, I get them tomorrow" I answered as picked up the TV remote beside me and turned it on for background noise. The doctor came in before and gave me a card for my TV, that was right before Brandon came in and acted weird, god knows what that was about.

"Oh is Brandon going to be here for it?" Jude asked curiously as he flicked through his book as I trying to find something.

"Um... no why would he be?" I asked confused by his question.

"Oh no reason" Jude answered quickly, a little too quickly.

"What's up with you?" I asked a little freaked out by his facial expression.

"Nothing" Jude said in a high pitch voice.

"Jude" I warned as he sunk down in his seat.

"So Brandon didn't say anything to you?" Jude asked.

"Of course he did" I replied laughing slightly confused at what he meant.

"He did?" he asked surprised but happy.

"Um... yeah we didn't sit in silence the whole time" I responded laughing.

"Never mind" he mumbled disappointedly as he looked back in his book.

"You're not doing homework are you?" I groaned as he pulled something out of his book.

"No I made this for you" Jude smiled sweetly as he pulled out a get well soon card that he made.

"Awe thanks bud I love it" I whispered happily as he gave me a hug.

"We spent all day making it" he replied happily as he grabbed the TV remote from where I placed it.

"What do you mean we?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Me, Mariana and Jesus made it" he answered as he smiled at me. "They do care Callie" he added knowing what I was thinking, just like Brandon did. Smiling I placed the card on the table beside me and stole the remote back from Jude.

"Hey!" Jude screeched as he tried to grab it back.

"You snooze you lose" I laughed as I began to tickle him.

"S-stop stoopppp" Jude laughed as he tried to squat my hands away from.

"Ahhh" I screamed as I grabbed my stomach.

"Callie, are you ok?" Jude asked as he frantically threw his hands in the air.

"I'm fine" I wailed as I doubled over in pain.

"I'll go get the doctor" Jude shouted as he quickly rose up from his seat.

"Please don't I'm fine" I begged as he rushed up to the door raising his eyebrows at me he rushed out of the room to find someone, sighing I let myself fall back on the bed with a huff not even caring how much it hurts.

"What seems to be the problem Callie?" the doctor asked as he entered the room hurriedly; sighing I told him what happened. After taking a quick look at my stomach he knew what was wrong. "It seems that you have torn a muscle in your stomach by the gash which makes the pain more intense. When you have the stitches tomorrow you will feel more pain than you would have before" he said sadly before giving me a small smile.

"Great" I said sarcastically before giving him a small of gratitude before he left.

"You know when we were talking about Brandon earlier I forgot to tell you something. He was fine with me, he was really sweet actually" I blushed before I continued "he came back in a hurry after he left and looked as if he wanted to tell me something, but then he panicked and said he'd left his keys but they were in his pocket." I explained confused hoping he could make some sense of it all because I certainly can't.

"I can't believe he chickened out" Jude mumbled under breath slightly thinking I couldn't hear him.

"What do mean?" I questioned looking at him sternly.

"Oh nothing" he whispered chuckling nervously sighing in defeat I just agreed that everybody was acting strange today.

"Anyway I need to go Stef is coming to pick me up and I need to meet her at reception.

"Isn't he coming to see me?" I asked sadly thinking about how they are all supposed to care.

"She wanted to be she's on nights Callie she's leaving work just to quickly pick me up, but she did tell me to say she was sorry." Jude reassured me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his backpack. "I'll see you when I can Callie, I'll try and come tomorrow" he smiled sweetly as he made his way to the door.

"Bye Jude" I smiled as he walked out the door.

"And now I'm all alone" I whispered frustrated as I angrily slammed my finger on the remote turning off the TV.

I miss Brandon I thought as I pouted and sighed deeply as I lay looking up the ceiling miserable and alone. "It was less boring when I was unconscious" I muttered as I closed my eyes. Knowing that it was going nowhere I opened my eyes. "I want Brandon, I need him. Oh god, I think I love him"

**Thanks for reading and thanks so much for all the reviews, faves and follows! It means a lot so keep them coming because I love to know what you guys think. It's going to be a long torturous wait for The Fosters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I thought I would update today and fill the hole in your hearts from the shows absents. I hope you enjoy!**

"So we don't know when we're going to Grandma's but when Callie's better we need to go, she really needs some help around the house" mum said to me as I walked in the kitchen.

"Yeah of course but I am not going until Callie is one hundred percent better" I replied protectively as I sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of orange before leaning over to snatch a piece of mum's toast.

"Hey get your own!" she groaned picking up another piece. "Oooh did you speak to her about y' know the two of you getting together" Stef asked excitedly tapping her hands against the table.

"No and wait, you're ok with this? I mean I know Lena doesn't mind and neither does Jesus and Mariana but-"

"Oh calm down B, I know I thought I would be the same but seeing you the other day made me realise. Anyway we aren't exactly able to judge and besides you aren't brother and sister. Why didn't you talk to her about it, she likes you trust me" mum asked curiously.

"How do know she likes me?" I questioned curiously remembering what Mariana said it in the hospital yesterday. Can everyone tell but me? All I think is one minute she hates me and the next she thinks I'm ok, that's it. Is that the way girls think? Or is that just the Callie thinks?

"What?" I exclaimed defensively as she sat giggling at me.

"How could you not see it Brandon? I've known from the start she liked you, that's why I was a little bit tough on her." Stef admitted.

"A bit?" I mused with raised eyebrows.

"Okay I know at times I was too tough but I did that because I didn't want either of you to make a mistake. I thought if I tried to stir things up I could stop you from both making a mistake. But now I see it isn't a mistake" she added seeing me going into a state of discomfort. Now tell me why you didn't talk to her!" my mum demanded softly.

"I tried but I just couldn't, my mouth dried up and I just couldn't say anything. What do I do?" whispered groaning in frustration.

"Just take a deep breath and say it" she replied knowingly.

"That's it? That's all you have for me?" I questioned doubtfully

"I know it's probably not what you wanted to hear but it's true, she already likes you; I know she does" she smiled wisely.

"She doesn't she hates me" I groaned resting my head in my hands.

"She never did hate you Brandon; she was just confused how people could care for her. The reason why she's constantly changing moods with you is because she is scared of what she feels for you. Callie has a broken heart Brandon, you need to fix it by finding out what the problems are to mend her heart. Teach her to love her again Brandon" my mum voiced sadly.

"I need to see her" I urged as I quickly got up and fled to the kitchen door.

"Uh uh uh" mum objected waving her finger at me.

"Mum" I whined as I sighed frustrated.

"No buts! School Now" ordered as she chucked my backpack across too me.

"I don't know what time I'll be back" I said hurriedly as I rushed out the door.

I quickly ran into my car and slammed the door shut and dialled the number. They gave Callie her phone back when she woke up so she might answer.

"Hey this is Callie leave a message" a fake happy voice seeped through the phone. Sighing I ended the call and threw my phone on the seat. I'm worried about her. She's getting her stitches today and I am worried she will be in pain. I can't think straight. Anytime I'm not with her I get so worried about her, worried that the person will contact her again and make her go into shock again, I'm scared about everything. I mean what if she gets up to go to the bathroom and she gets dizzy and faints. No one will know straight away because they will be elsewhere. I haven't even had a chance to talk to Jude so I don't even know if she was ok last night. He would have told mum though and she would have told me right? Or maybe she wouldn't because she didn't want me to worry. Oh god I'm a mess, how am I going to go through seven hours before I can see her again. Sighing I started the car up and backed out of the driveway and headed to school.

I walked miserably down the halls to my locker, it's mine own fault I should have said it.

"Hey Brandon" a flirty voice said behind me.

Sighing I turned and saw Talya standing behind me. "Oh hey" I mumbled wondering why the hell she was talking to me.

"So um I thinking-"

"Well that's a first" I interjected coldly turning back around to slam my locker.

"Hey don't be like that baby" Talya smiled seductively brushing her hand down my arm. My eyes narrowed looking at her hand before I forcefully pushed her hand off me and stormed down the hall. "What's wrong baby?" Talya asked pretending to care probably so I would take her back. Huh yeah right.

"I'm not your baby so just leave me alone! I'm sure there's someone else that you could go spend time in a dark room with. Was that the first time? Or just the time you got caught?" I growled as a crowd started to form around us.

"What are you talking about?" Talya whispered pretending she was about to cry.

"Oh don't give me all that crap" I spat as she stood there looking at me shocked. I don't care all I want to do is see Callie it's killing me that I can't talk to her and I'm terrified something will happen to her. "What about that guy? He looks like he's a good seven, but then again you'll settle for just about anyone won't you?" I screamed before I stormed down the hall again to clear my head, and this time she didn't follow me. Not knowing what to do I rushed out to the courtyard to call Callie. "Again?" I sighed quietly to myself as I sat down and rested my head in my arms on the table. Eventually I hauled myself up off the seat and made my way to science slowly.

"Hey Brandon" Mariana smiled as she came up to me at lunch. I managed to make it that far; I decided to keep myself to myself. That didn't stop everyone from staring at me from my outburst earlier that day. It would have probably been best to start with that at the beginning of the day.

"Hey" I sighed as she sat down next to me.

"She's fine Brandon" Mariana said as she hugged me gently.

"What if she's not and I can't do anything?" I worried as I returned the hug.

"She is" Mariana whispered reassuringly. "Oh and I had a word with Talya earlier after I heard what happened and gave her a piece of my mind but from what I heard you did a pretty great job of that yourself" she smirked and shoved my shoulder playfully.

"Well she was annoying me" I responded and gave her a small smile, my first smile today as some guys sat across the table from of us.

"I know it's been fifteen minutes and she still hasn't text me back yet" the guy whined as he slammed his phone on the table.

"Unbelievable" I muttered coldly under my breath.

"What did you say?" the guy growled as he turned to me shooting me an icy cold glare.

"You really think that is so devastating? That she hasn't texted you back in fifteen minutes?" I scoffed trying to stay calm.

"You stay out of it" he threatened clenching his fists.

"Why should I? The past two days has been constant crap for me so why would a little more hurt?" I growled as I walked over to him.

"Oh like what?" he mocked as he stood up.

"Brandon" Mariana hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well let's start with two nights ago shall we when I had to sit with the girl I love watching her suffering in pain, when she couldn't breathe and held her not caring about the blood over my hands and on my shirt; the blood that was pouring from her head and her stomach. I had to then sit with her in ambulance when she was unconscious as she started to have a fit. I spent all night in the waiting room having nightmares about how so many things could go wrong. I had to leave yesterday, leave her all alone. She's having stitches today and am I there with her? No! I'm stuck here screaming at you! And to top it all off she doesn't even know how I feel about her. So when someone doesn't text you back in fifteen minutes, someone who is probably on the school site right?" I screamed waiting him for him to respond as he just stared at me with sympathetic eyes. "Just remember that there's always someone who's going through more crap than you" I muttered maliciously as I felt Mariana place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry man" he sighed taking in everything I had said.

"When you see that girl, don't complain to her just be thankful you've got her" I whispered seriously. "I need to go" I muttered to Mariana as I squeezed her hand caringly before I ran to my car as my mind was going crazy.

As I pulled up to the entrance I stormed inside ignoring the lady at the front desk demanding I sign in.

"Don't worry that's Brandon Foster, he's got somewhere he needs to be" I heard Callie's doctor explain to the receptionist trying to calm her down.

After what seemed like forever just as it did yesterday I found my way to the third floor, room 304 and burst through the door desperately.

"Brandon?" Callie questioned shocked but happy.

Letting out a shaky breath I ran to her bed and clutched on to her body desperately as I let the tears fall freely down my face as my body shook.

**Humm I wonder what will happen? We finally got to see the angry side of Brandon! What did you guys think of the cute mother son moment in the beginning? I don't like torturing you guys but this time I think I'm going to have to. But if you guys get the reviews up then I might just post faster. I barely got any reviews last time; let me know you are still reading! I miss The Fosters and I really, really hope that this chapter gave it justice. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guy's sorry for the delay but enough with all the excuses let's get on with the chapter you have all been probably waiting for since I published this story!**

"What's wrong? Is everything ok? Is- is-" She asked worriedly grabbing my shoulders making me look her in the eyes.

"Just let me get this out" I chocked as I wiped the tears streaming down my face.

Sitting down next to her on the bed I took her hand as she sat up slowly in pain. "I was so worried about you" I mumbled quietly with a bitter sweet smile on my lips pushing her hair behind her ears.

"But-"

"Cals... Ok I can do this" I mumbled panicking to myself as she looked at me curiously. "Callie ever since you came into our family all I've been trying to do is get to get you to take a good look at yourself as see you're not worthless; that you mean something to me, to everyone. You may find it hard to believe Callie; but I know you. I've noticed how you're terrified of many things; you think that you don't deserve to be here. Everyone's here for a reason Callie. You're not invisible to us. People care about you; no one wishes you were invisible Callie. One day you'll look back at these moments and all the pain your feeling right now and see that things can change; but you have to let it. I've said it before and I'll keep saying it until you believe me, I'll be here whenever you need me, no matter when, not even if it's one in the morning and I have to sit with you, not leaving until you fall asleep" I chuckled smiling at the memory. "Whatever the problem is you can come to me Callie; even if you think I can't handle it. To be honest I think I can handle anything since two nights ago. I was terrified, I am terrified. I need you Callie. I was hysterical; petrified I was going to lose you. I can't lose you I just can't. You turned my world upside down Callie, you opened me up to the real world. You showed me a different side to life. The worst thing I've gone through is nothing compared to some of the minor things you've had to do daily. Believe me if I could go back and re write your past I would. But I'm sure there are some things that have gone right, things you will always be grateful for. Things that have led you to me. I'm sure you'll tell me things from your past eventually but I don't need that straight away. You don't need a copy of the past to write the future Callie. When you need me I'll be there Callie, and if I'm not then there will be a pretty dam good reason. I can't go on like this I'm going crazy. I love you Callie. I love everything about you and if there are some skeletons that come back from your past, I will be there. I love you" I said staring into her eyes lovingly amazed of how she could doubt herself.

"I'm temporary" she whispered with tears in her eyes wanting what I said to not be true; wanting to make sense of her life for once, but her eyes showed lust, passion.

"Not to me" I whispered seriously taking her hand in mine.

"B-but...?" She sputtered not knowing what to think. Then giving into her emotions and threw her arms around my neck. Quickly pulling back, her hands went to my face and slowly caressed it.

**Callie's Pov**

"I-I love you too" I stammered before lunging eagerly at him capturing my lips with his, smiling he eased into the kiss as he pushed me down onto the bed carefully and leant over me not breaking the kiss once. Slowly he placed his hands on my stomach tracing the outlines of the deep gash through the thin gown as the kiss turned passionate and loving. My hands shot up to his hair, pulling him as close as I possibly could towards me. I didn't feel the little fire anymore in my heart, I felt an inferno inside of me. Is this what it feels like? What it felt like to love someone other than Jude and my mum? What it feels like to be loved?

Pulling away slightly he kissed the tip of my nose "I love you" he whispered looking at me with a gleam of a passion and love in his eyes.

"Oh really? I didn't notice" I joked giggling as Brandon pouted, laughing I pulled him off me and onto the other side of the cramped bed.

"Oh I didn't realise you would try and get me into to bed so quickly" he smirked mocking me.

"Oh shut up" I laughed whacking his arm playfully with as much energy as I could muster.

"Oh don't make me tickle you" Brandon teased wiggling his fingers at me as he pulled the covers to get in.

"Please don't I've already made that mistake once" I said as I curled up in his arms gently. "Relax it was with Jude" I taunted as I felt him grip me tighter in jealousy. "I like the jealous you" I smirked as I lifted my head from his chest to look at me.

"I-I wasn't jealous" he scoffed as he relaxed around me.

"Suureee" I mocked resting my head on his chest.

"So how are you feeling today" Brandon whispered as he sighed happily; as if it had been what he had been waiting for all day. To be alone and to have me in his arms, safe.

"Very tired" I sighed relaxing in his touch as I felt the circles he traced on my arms.

"When do you get the stitches?" he asked as he had a pained expression on his face.

"In a few hours" I sighed running my hand down his chest and stopped at his stomach. "Brandon... why did you leave school so early? I get why you wanted to come see me and believe me I'm glad you did" Callie smiled happily as she grabbed my hand. "But what was so bad that made you want to leave?" I questioned slowly scared that he was going to flip out judging by what he was like when he came in the room.

"I ran into Talia and- why do you always shudder when you've heard her name?" Brandon smirked pursing his lips together.

"Carry on" I groaned as he sat up quickly.

"Uh uh. You've liked me all this time haven't you?" he asked excitedly leaning over me seductively smirking.

"I tried to talk myself out of it" I whispered sadly thinking about the promise I made. The promise I just broke.

"Why?" Brandon whispered sadly as he pulled back but still carried on twirling my hair around his hand.

"I can't ever love anybody again Brandon" I whispered with tears in my eyes "Anyone but you" I smiled happily as gently leant up to brush his lips noticing the tears in his eyes. "Now come on tell me what happened today" I insisted as a frown appeared on his lips. "She tried to get back with me and I flipped at her in front of everyone. Then a guy was complaining about how this girl hadn't texted him back in fifteen minutes. I missed you so much that I flipped at him and told him what the girl I love was going through and how I couldn't get in touch with you. It all got too much and I just had to leave; I had to come to you. I knew you were the only one who could stop all the rage building up and when I saw you I just had to break down." He sniffled as he wiped the stray tears that fell. Turning to him I gave him a soft lingering kiss on his cheek before giving him a hug as tight as my stomach would let me. "What was that for?" he blushed

"For loving me" I murmured lovingly placing a slow and passionate kiss on his lips. "Ok I confession" I cautioned breaking the kiss.

"I kind of saw all the calls but I didn't know what to say. All I've done today is think about you and how much I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me but I just didn't know how" I whispered disappointed in myself knowing how much pain I put him through.

"All you needed to do was this" he mumbled against my lips before kissing me passionately.

"Wait... so you're – you're not mad at me?" I asked shocked.

"No" he laughed twirling my hair around his fingers. "You've apologised enough already he mumbled against my neck as he lay back down. "But you can do one thing to make it up to me?" he smiled against my neck pulling me closer to him.

"What?" I trembled remembering what happened last time I heard that sentence.

"Stop interrupting our kisses" he pouted grabbing me by the hips and kissing me again as I giggled against his lips relaxing in his touch.

"So what have you done all day besides thinking about how sexy I am?" he asked curiously looking around the boring room curiously.

"Shut up" I smiled. "Brandon did you mean when you said you wouldn't pressure me into telling you about my past?" I asked hopefully resting my head back on his chest.

"Of course Callie you can have however long you need" he said sincerely rubbing my arm in comfort.

"I just don't think I'm ready yet" I whispered scared that he was lying about what he just said.

"You can tell me whatever and whenever you like" Brandon repeated.

"Um do mind if I take a shower" I asked sitting up slowly. "I would like to have one before my stitches rather than after."

"Of course" he mumbled pecking my lips before helping me stand up slowly. "Do you still need help to walk?" he worried keeping his arms around my waist.

"I think so... I'm just so tired" I yawned resting my head on his chest.

"Are you sure you're okay to go in the shower? I don't want you to fall because you're too tired and weak" he queried as he pushed the loose stray of hair behind my ears.

"I'll be fine" I mumbled sleepily as I absentmindedly began to drift off on his shoulder leaning away from him slightly.

"Woe, woe, woe" he whispered steadying me in his arms. "Come on back to bed" he pleaded.

"No Brandon I need to do this" I demanded softly as I began to walk across the room with his assistance.

"Just call me if you need any help" he sighed kissing my head.

"If by that you mean help showering, I think I've got it thanks" I smirked as I taunted him whilst I got the shower running before shutting the door.

**Brandon's Pov**

I'm glad Callie has finally opened up to me a little. I want to know why she showed no emotion and then it all flooded out of her as if she didn't care anymore. I'm kind of scared of the hidden things she has in her past. Those people better be long gone or I'm going to flip out. No one messes with my Callie! God it feels so good to say that. I'm still so worried about her though. I don't care what she says, she's not fine and I know something's troubling her. I know she's forgotten about whatever it was that terrified her so much that got her in here. The doctor says that the brain has the power to make you forget traumatic events like that. It helped a lot that Callie was unconscious because it gave her the ability to tire her out and help her forget the experience. He also said her concussion could cause her not remember that night for while. I'm just scared that when the memory does come back her panic will be worse than before. What if I'm not there to protect her and she suffers and no one will know what to do. I know Callie, she won't let anyone help her anyone but me I guess. I want to know what scared her so much but i don't want to ask because I don't want her to remember.

"Brandon?" Callie asked tiredly looking at me confused leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Hey what's up?" I asked worriedly quickly walking towards her.

"Nothing, I just was worried you were in such deep thought" she giggled before yawning.

"How can you be tired when all you do is sleep" I teased as I lifted her in my arms gently and placed her on the bed.

"I don't" she protested weakly whilst wiping her eyes.

"Then what do you do?" I questioned joining her in bed once again.

"All I've done is just sit and think" she said as she twirled her hair which she does in deep thought.

"About what?" I mumbled caringly rubbing her arm.

"Anything... my life I guess" she sighed and curled up in my arms.

Callie and I both sat up slowly smiling as Doctor Carter came into the room. "Are you ready Callie?" he smiled as he walked over to me.

"Sure what do I have to do?" she replied worriedly.

"Just relax and lie down all I need to do is to numb the area and then I can begin, it shouldn't take too long" he explained as she looked at me reluctantly as I helped her lay back down.

"I'll be here" I mumbled kissing the top of her head before sitting in the chair next to her. Smiling she closed her eyes as the doctor began, squeezing my hand so tight in fear it could of snapped right off. Right in that moment I knew that I was the only exception. She could show me the real Callie.

"All done Callie" The doctor smiled as Callie reluctantly opened her eyes. "I was starting to think you fell asleep" he said as he began to tidy up.

"Oh believe me she didn't" I replied massaging my hand in pain.

"Well both of you get some sleep. You can stay if you like Brandon" he chuckled before walking out the room. I carefully got in the bed trying not to move as I lay beside.

"Was that so bad?" I taunted as I played with the tips of her hair absent-mindedly

"No it was fine" she stated trying to curl up to me.

"Yeah explain that to my purple hand" I chuckled kissing her knuckles.

"Whatever" she laughed hiding the small blush of embarrassment in my chest.

**What did you think? I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Remember that you can review even if you don't have an account as a guest. Thanks for all the previous reviews, faves and follows and thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This chapter has been driving me crazy. I changed so much while editing then I had to try and make it make sense with the future chapters since I'm on chapter 19. I would have uploaded this days ago but it was seriously driving me up the wall! So, so, so sorry if it's terrible.**

"Well Callie, your blood pressure is all good and you've been sleeping yes?" the doctor spoke checking my file.

"Uh... um... sorry what was that?" I asked tiredly.

"You've been sleeping right? Are you having any trouble?" Doctor Carter asked concerned.

"Oh yeah I been sleeping fine... absolutely fine" I muttered pulling the sheets around me tighter.

"Are you sure? If there is a problem I could prescribe something for you to help" he said kindly approaching Brandon and I.

"No!" I answered quickly suddenly alert at everything he is saying.

"Okay then... well by the looks of everything it looks like you can go home" he said happily putting my file away.

"Really?" I asked happily grabbing Brandon's hand.

"Yes but; but you need to make sure your on bed rest for at least another week. Those cuts need time to heal Callie. If you do any straining activities you could damage the stitches and the tear in your stomach even more. You need to come back to get your stitches removed in 6 days." The doctor said sternly knowing that I won't rest once I'm out of this place.

"Yes Sir" I mocked slowly pulling the covers away from me.

"You hear that Brandon? No strenuous activities" The doctor smirked lowering his head to look at his clip board; trying to hide his smile.

"Yes doctor. She'll have me to help. N-not with that kind of stuff though!" Brandon stuttered uncomfortably.

"I'm sure she will" Doctor smiled kindly as he left the room to let me get changed in privacy.

Walking over to me Brandon gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him "I do mean that" he assured lovingly placing a tender lingering kiss on my lips. Sighing I walked towards the bathroom to get changed in the clothes Brandon had brought for me to get out of this prison, at least I got to spend all my days with him now. I seem to feel ok around him; not so broken. He's slowly piecing me together and I just feel like once he has the whole picture he'll leave; just like everybody else. I have no idea what happened the other night, I can't remember. Every time I close my eyes I feel so lost; so lonely, like a piece of my mind is missing. I just don't know why. I use to know everything. I knew that I didn't need to get attached, I knew that I didn't need anything, I didn't need anyone; no one but Jude. I knew that I couldn't love anyone else ever again.

Call him a sin to my previous beliefs; call him the ray of light that shone through all the struggles, the darkness, the brokenness. He's an addiction and I'm terrified that the next time I run it's going to be unbearable. That was the one thing I never counted on in life, someone who cares; the one who stays. I don't know what I'm more scared of, if he stays or if he goes.

"Ready?" Brandon questioned interrupting my thoughts. Impulsively I kissed him with passion to see what he would do. Quickly and eagerly returning the kiss Brandon placed his arms around me protectively puling me into him tightly. He was nothing like him he cared, you could tell, he was nothing like either of them.

"What was that for?" he smirked pressing his lips to my temple. Sighing I shrugged my shoulders and relaxed into him. "Oh..." he sighed knowing what I was thinking. "Callie... I love you and I don't care how many times I have to say it until you believe me. I don't care about your past and I don't care if you never showed me how you felt before you had to, before it became too overpowering. Ok? I just don't care. All I care about is that you try to tell me things. Even if it just that you're happy or terrified, you can tell me anything" he whispered softly. Sighing in defeat I raised my eyes to look into his. The burning passion could be seen for miles. It wasn't until then that I saw it. It's possible for someone to care. A person once told me that once you have that person, never let them go and most importantly never let them change for the worst. That's when things get ugly.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked stepping into the house venturing into the kitchen.

"Uh uh uh you heard doctor Carter bed rest" he demanded sternly turning me around slowly and started to guide my weak body up the stairs.

"I would much rather to do things with you" I whispered tiredly with a hint of flirtation in his ear.

"Ok wow... you really are sleep deprived" he laughed ushering me up the stairs.

"But I want to be with you" I groaned as he pushed open the door to Mariana's room.

"Well that can be arranged" he laughed swinging me over his shoulder gently and moving into his room before swiftly placing me on the bed.

"How's this?" he smirked against my lips.

"Perfect" I blushed locking my fingers in his hair kissing him passionately. "What's wrong?" I ask self consciously pulling back and wrapping my arms around his neck sensing him feeling distracted.

"N-nothing" he stuttered closing the gap between his again by bending closer to me kissing me again.

"Brandon tell me" I insisted pushing him off me gently placing my hands on his cheek.

"I guess I just want to know what changed" he sighed sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly sitting up slowly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't care about me or at least I didn't think you did and-"

"I did care about you Brandon; I do care" I interrupted kissing his cheek tenderly.

"Why didn't you show it then?"He chocked holding back small tears.

"I couldn't"

"Why couldn't you Callie?" he retorted staring at me pleadingly.

"It means you're weak" I mumbled laying back down on the bed.

"No it doesn't" he insisted pulling me up slowly to sit beside him.

"Yes it does Brandon!" I screamed pulling my hands out of his grip. "If you let your guard down then people will take advantage, and once they take advantage, they've got you" I mumbled angrily trying to calm myself down.

"What do you mean they've got you?" he asked calmly grabbing my wrists pulling me towards him.

"You're like a little puppet. They pull the strings and you follow because you think it's the right thing to do. The way I've got though life is to love no one except Jude. You don't trust anyone and you keep to yourself, that way you don't get broken" I hissed in annoyance tearing my hands away from his.

"How did that work out for you?" he asked knowingly whilst softly placing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Not good" I chuckled sadly whipping the stray tears from my eyes.

"How about we make a deal?" He asked smiling softly.

"What?" I sniffled wriggling my way into his arms.

"You don't have to show how you feel; to anybody but me" he whispered caringly.

"Deal" I smiled into his chest lovingly snuggling into him as he pulled us back down to lay on the bed.

"Did that hurt?" he asked in guilt as I winced in pain.

"Just a little" I laughed placing my lips against his neck.

"Are you-"

"Just sshh" I smirked happily "We still haven't finished that kiss yet. How am I suppose to show you that I love you?" I smirked as he eagerly met his lips with mine.

**Stef's POV**

"Anyone home?" I called as I walked through the door sighing.

"In here hon" Lena hollered from the kitchen.

"Hey babe" I said as I walked over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. "Watcha makin?" I asked as I plopped down at the table where she was doing a salad.

"Pizza and a salad for me" she answered happily as she put the pizza and garlic bread in the oven.

"Ugh why do torture yourself with all that healthy stuff" I asked laughing lightly.

"It's good for you and it tastes good too" she replied eating a small tomato.

"Do secretly smoother it in chocolate or something? If so I want some of that" I joked before taking another sip of water.

"Ha ha ha very funny" she mumbled sarcastically. "How was work?" she asked walking over to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Um it was ok..."

"Stef" she warned turning to face me with arm crossed.

"Uh... ok they took me off desk duty" I whispered not sure how she would take it.

"They what? You're not ready for all that yet" She shrieked storming over to me.

"Lena you don't have to worry about me" I sighed.

"I do because it's my job... but I guess I'm ok with it" she admitted reluctantly.

"Really you are? You mean that?" I asked happily thinking she would have blown up more than that.

"Yeah you're a professional" she smiled hugging me lightly.

"Oh we need to talk about Bandon and Callie" I sighed not knowing what to think of this situation. I think we should allow them to be together but defiantly not in public. Not at least until Callie turns 18" I started as Lena sat across from me.

"I agree with that and we should defiantly set some house boundaries too. But, I don't want to sound like the fun parent hear but we do need to go easy on the boundaries slightly. This will be the only the only place they can be together and the stricter we are, the less unhappy they will be. Then all hell will break loose and we could lose both of them. They could either hate us, runaway or end up in juvie" Lena added.

"I know they love each other. I don't have doubt in that so I'm willing for them to take a real shot. That's if either of them pluck up the courage to actually speak to one another about it. Is she home yet? Have you gone to check on them yet?" I said happily wanted to see my baby girl and make sure she's ok" I rambled excited that she's home. With my hectic work schedule it was hard to find time to go and see her.

"I was waiting for you and the kids so we could give her the surprise" Lena squealed in excitement as she went over to the fridge.

"Come on then" I whispered excitedly as we hurried upstairs.

"Hey kids c'mon" I whispered quietly and ushered them out of Jesus' and Jude's room. "Has Brandon kept her in her room?

"I think so I haven't seen either of them yet" Mariana whispered as we made our way tiptoeing across the hall trying to make as little noise as possible.

**Callie's POV**

"Thank you for staying with me" I sighed tying to get covetable underneath the sheets again.

"I'm glad you finally got some rest" Brandon said happily.

"What are you playing?" I asked curiously amazed by how good he was at guitar considering how long it's been since he's played.

"Oh I don't know I kind of wrote it" he said sheepishly and put down the guitar before venturing across the room to me.

"Don't stop I love it" I gushed ushering him to the other side of the room again to play.

"Are you sure?" Brandon asked unsurely hesitating slightly.

"Yes... please?" I begged giving him the puppy dog eyes. "You have to teach it to me" I said she he picked up the guitar again.

"Yeah maybe we could have another jam session" Brandon suggested hopefully. You could still the all the jitteriness and hopefulness in his voice; as if I would say no. Just as Brandon strummed the first chord the door swung open.

"Welcome home!" Echoed across the room as they all shot through the door happily with a cake and cards.

"I'm so glad to have you back Callie" Jude shouted as he ran over to me and wrapped me in tight hug.

"Ugh thanks bud" I groaned in pain but still smiling as much as I could.

"Jude be careful, she's just had stitches buddy" Stef cautioned giggling slightly.

"Are you kidding the pain is worth it; I've missed you guys so much!" I exclaimed giggling giving each one a tight hug in turn.

"We know we didn't visit you as much as you and as much as we wanted to but it was hectic." Lena spoke softly.

"I saw you all a few times and that's all I needed. Besides Brandon was always there with me" I responded happily.

"I bet he was" Stef teased and winked at Brandon. Oh god what's it going to be like when they find out we are y' know together.

"The cake looks amazing Lena" I congratulated as I scooped a bit of icing on my finger.

"Hey how do know that I didn't make it?" Stef sulked as everyone looked around with raised eye brows.

"Alright I get it" Stef growled "I can't cook" she grumbled crossing her arms in annoyance. "Or bake" she groaned in response to our eye roll.

"Come on guys let's stop torturing me and give the love birds some privacy" Stef ordered guiding everyone out of the room.

"Mum-"

"Stop whining that's not a way to make an impression" Stef taunted closing the door before Brandon could get another word in.

"It's a good job we sorted everything out earlier because they don't even know yet and there already treating us like we're together. It would have been really awkward" I laughed as Brandon muttered something under his breath.

**Well this chapter did end up being longer planned and I hope it didn't suck too much. Please, please, please help me out by reviewing, following and fave this Story!**


End file.
